Hypersensitivity
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: I've lived in this universe known as Mixton, making friends with various characters. I'm happy. However, who could've thought that being zapped by my enemy will result in me receiving help from the least likely of characters: Shadow the Hedgehog. Rated M for various reasons! Story is told from my POV! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Cover art is by me! NO FLAMES PLEASE! Shadow x Me!
1. Prologue

Hey guys, popping in before you read. This is the new version of my story, Hypersensitivity. I deleted my old one because it was total shit according to some people. *Cough cough* The Lunatic Author and anonymous people. *cough cough*. So, I've decided to reboot it and make it better. Don't post reviews that say shit like:

Everyone is so out of character!

Shadow is dark and brooding and wouldn't go for a human female!

You're such a kid and too young to think of this stuff!

Other offensive shit!

To fast to have sex!

But you know, grammatically incorrect, 'cuz it's you… Because I will delete it if you are anonymous, and if you are a member, I will reply in order:

I'm trying harder to keep them mostly in character. Only the companies can keep them completely in character!

Some people portray him differently, and I portray him as a kinder, gentler person who wants to start over in life. Plus, there are a lot of Shadow fangirls who often think of doing this stuff to him. So, just shut up!

I'm not a kid! I'm 15 going on 16!

To other offensive stuff, well… hehe… I'm warning you to keep it to yourself… *creepy, Yuno Yandere face*

Also, the whole fast sex thing is where the drama comes from. Remember 50 Shades of Grey? Yeah, keep that storyline in mind because it intrigues me so. Even though I'm not allowed to watch or read it until I'm older, I know the storyline from Wikipedia and, yeah...

Warning, there will be lemons with me and Shadow, strong language, sensitive material, etc. Read at your own risk! I don't own anything! All characters belong to their original owners! This story takes place in an alternate universe where all of my favourite franchises live in harmony together. But for this story, we'll be focusing on Sonic. And Sonic characters belong to SEGA! All rights reserved! Don't flame!


	2. Chapter 1: A New World That I Live In

Chapter 1: A New World that I Live In…

I have lived in this world for a while now, and I'm very happy. I have more friends than I could ever hope for. Many of them might not be human, but they still are very nice and good to me. Oh, I'm very sorry, I really must tell you who I am. My name is Emilee Jean Groothuis. I'm a 15 year old, human, girl with an amazing personality. I have shoulder length brown hair with blonde streaks, hazel-green eyes, and rectangle, navy-blue glasses. I'm quite short for my age, it just runs in my family, I guess. Anyway, I live in this big base with all of my friends that are from different universe's. They are strange, brave, cute, funny, and all around fun to be around. But the awesome part is most of them aren't human like me.

Now, you might be wondering, "What is this girl even talking about?".

Well, I'll go around and you'll see what I mean.

I'm walking through the halls of our team's base. We live in a base that's underground. Don't tell anyone, but we get in here through a stump. … No? Okay. So, there's this stump in a field that no one ever notices. And there's a keypad hidden on it that our teammates type a passcode into, and then the stump's top will open up, and then people will jump down it! There is a slide that will lead them down to our base, and don't worry, there's a throw pillow so you have something soft to land on.

Anyway, the halls are full of doors. Each door is either a room for a teammate, a room for storage, or a bathroom, kitchen… you get the idea. So I'm walking, looking around for something or someone. I lost my DSi XL somewhere around here, and I'm hoping it'll turn up like it always does. I then heard voices approaching. They sounded female and male. I saw two people coming from around the corner: a pink female hedgehog with jade green eyes and a red dress, and a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, a green t-shirt, red sneakers, and blue jeans. They were talking with each other and the pink hedgehog seemed to be blushing. I recognized these two as my friends, Sonic and Amy.

'Maybe they know where my DSi is?' I wondered.

I ran up to them, waving and smiling.

"Sonic! Amy!" I called.

They both looked up and saw me.

"Emilee, hi." Amy greeted.

Amy is a very close friend of mine, as is Sonic. I knew Amy was Sonic's girlfriend and I was happy for them.

"Hey, Amy, have you seen my DSi?" I asked my friend in pink.

She thought about it, tapping her chin. Then she shook her head in response.

"Nope, sorry."

I nodded and turned to Sonic.

"Nope, last time I saw it, you were playing it. Dunno what would've happened afterwards." the blue hero said, shrugging.

"Well, thanks anyway." I say politely.

You see, I'm generally a very polite person, but I can be very scary when I need to be!

Afterwards, I decided to go back into my room. I was getting tired of looking and needed a rest. I found my room. My door is decorated with my personality: Music, Art, Anime, MLP, and my name is written on it in my handwriting. Every one of us has a room with a door decorated with our personality. I touched the door, making it slide open. All of our doors can do that. I opened my eyes and stepped in.

"Lucy, I'm back-"

I halted in my words and tracks when I saw an ebony hedgehog with red streaks on his quills, ruby red eyes, an orange t-shirt, and blue jeans. He was sitting on my lounge chair and holding my dog Lucy in his arms, petting her. I actually have 5 dogs in my own universe, but sadly, only one of them came with me: Lucy. She's a dachshund with long black fur and soft brown eyes. I recognized the hedgehog as my best friend, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"S-Shadow-kun? What are you doing here?" I stuttered, stepping closer.

He stood up and set Lucy down on my bed.

"I came to return this to you," the ebony hedgehog replied.

He then pulled out my DSi XL. I gasped.

"Where did you find it?" I asked, taking it from him.

"In Wizerd's room. She was playing on it and eating ice cream." he answered, crossing his arms like he usually does.

I groaned. "That Wizerd… She's such an airhead."

(A/N: Wizerd is my cousin's fan character. she's a creature called a Mowaki. You'll see more of her later.)

"Anyway, thank you, Shadow-kun." I say.

He smirked and nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go now." he said, walking off.

"Shadow-kun?" I say, making him halt and turn around.

I wanted to say something to him, but for some reason, I forgot what it was and got nervous.

"Nevermind," I say, blushing and waving my hand. "It's not important."

Shadow gave me a half smile and left. My door closed just as he left.

They do that too.

* * *

Already loving this better than the first one. What do you guys think?

Shadow: I think it's okay…

R&R!


	3. Chapter 2: Bathroom Troubles

Chapter 2: Bathroom Troubles

I played Kirby games on my DSi for a little bit until I started feeling hungry. Good thing too, it was dinnertime and it was my turn to make it. Since there was like a LOT of us, we all took turns making the daily meals each day. Today, it was my turn, and I'd gotten a lot better at cooking since Amy and Momiko started teaching me.

(A/N: Momiko is a character of mine.)

I may have set the stove on fire once or twice, but other than that, my cooking's been very fair. I decided to make tacos for dinner, and Momiko offered to help me. Momiko is a human girl like me. She's from Japan, she has short yellow hair in two long pigtails, sky blue eyes, and she is very shy.

"So, have you told Khalil, yet?" I asked, chopping onions.

Momiko jolted, and even though she was facing away from me, I knew she was blushing.

(A/N: Khalil is another character of mine.)

"T-Told him what?" she asked as if she didn't know.

I smirked. "You know what I'm talking about."

She sighed in defeat. "No… I haven't… I just get so scared!"

I turned to my blonde friend and patted her shoulder. She turned to face me and looked looked down at her black boots.

"Don't worry, I'm sure sooner or later you'll get the courage to confess." I assured her, giving her a hug.

She hugged back warmly.

'Wow, she's a really good hugger…' I thought, closing my eyes.

After we hugged, I smirked at her.

"Either you're gonna confess, or he might." I say.

Momiko blushed and covered her mouth with her hands. "No, no, no, no! H-He probably wouldn't do that! No one would ever confess that they loved me!"

I looked at her questioningly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm so shy and weak. No one would ever wanna have a weak, shy, boring girlfriend." she answered, looking down.

Her right pigtail fell over her eye slightly. I looked at her comfortingly. I stepped over and brushed the pigtail away from her eye.

"Aw, I think you're plenty strong!" I say in an encouraging manner. "After all you have the power of flight and wind!"

She looked at me with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, but Fluttershy can fly too. And she even admits she's weak when she flies. So am I." I sighed.

"Well, I'm sure Khalil likes you as well. He's nice to you, isn't he?" I pointed out, finishing the onion.

"Well, yeah, but I bet he's only nicer to me than the other boys because he feels bad for my shy and coy nature…" I gasped dramatically.

"How can you say that?! You love him right?!" She blushed and looked away.

I pressed further, while still cutting up tomatoes. She sighed and nodded.

"And I'm sure he loves you as well." I say, putting the tomatoes into a small tupperware container.

I put the onions into one as well. However, we were going to need more, so, I gave one to Momiko to chop up. I said I needed to take a small bathroom break and she said okay.

After I finished washing my hands, I closed the door behind me and started to walk back down the hall towards the kitchen. I was admiring the new pictures on the walls. We decided the base needed a little more of a friendly look to it. Just because we go on serious missions, doesn't mean we don't want a homey feel to our home. I wasn't looking ahead of me and then-

"OOF!"

I must've blacked out for a second there, because I blinked my heavy feeling eyelids and tried lifting myself up with my arms. When I came to terms with my vision, I looked down and saw… An unconscious black and red hedgehog right underneath me. My cheeks instantly reddened and got super hot. My hazel-green eyes shrunk slightly and I was frozen in place for some odd reason. Then, he started to stir and moan.

'Fuck…' I thought, still frozen in place.

He then opened his ruby red eyes and started rubbing his temples.

"What the helllll…" his voice trailed off when he looked up and saw me… on top of him.

His cheeks turned red with heat and his eyes shook slightly. We both said nothing for a while, unable to find the right words. Just then, he was about to say something, when we heard a voice.

"Shadz! Where are you?!" it called.

I looked behind me, and saw Sonic running this way.

'Crap!' I thought, baring my teeth.

Sonic rushed up, his eyes closed and a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, Shaaaa…" his voice trailed off when he saw us.

We stayed like this for a bit before he started chuckling.

"Am I… interrupting something?" the blue hedgehog asked in a snarky voice.

We both blushed and scrambled off of each other.

"N-No! She just accidentally fell on top of me! And, uh, well…" Shadow stuttered, waving his hands around and blushing.

I blushed and sucked air in through my teeth.

Sonic laughed.

"S'okay, I'll understand if you wanna do all sorts of things to your girlfriend.~" he said in a singsong voice.

We both blushed and my heart pounded hard inside my chest. Shadow looked at Sonic, really pissed off.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" he snapped.

I fainted dramatically. I stared up at the ceiling, noticing a piece of gum stuck to it.

"How long has that been there?" I wondered as the two hedgehog's continued bickering.

I then remembered I had to help Momiko finish cooking! I then scrambled to get up, and started leaving.

Just as I started walking, I heard a voice say, "Wait! Emilee!"

I stopped and turned around to see Shadow rushing towards me.

"Huh? Shadow-kun?" He caught up to me and started panting, kneeling over with his hands on his knees.

After catching his breath, he looked up at me.

"Look, I'm sorry about… _that._ " he said, blushing again.

I looked at him with a blank face for a while then smiled reassuringly.

"That should be my line… I'm the one who fell on top of you… I guess that's what happens when I'm not looking where I'm going…" I laughed nervously.

He laughed along with me.

"Yeah…" he agreed.

After that, we both stared into each other's eyes; hazel met red.

"Anyway… no hard feelings?" I asked, holding my hand out.

He nodded and reached for my hand. However, instead of shaking it, he locked his fingers in between mine. I blushed and my mouth gaped slightly. However, I found myself putting my fingers down over his as well. I felt a rush go up into my heart space. Nevertheless, we released our fingers and smiled at each other.

"Well, I have to go help Momiko cook dinner." I say, gesturing down the hall.

"What are we having?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms. I smiled.

"That's a surprise." I teased him.

He chuckled lightly shook his head. I smiled one last time and started heading for the kitchen. When I was facing away from him, I placed a hand to my beating heart.

'That was strange…' I thought.

When I got back to the kitchen, I saw Momiko stirring the beans, but she wasn't alone. I saw another girl cooking with her.

"Oh, hey, Emilee," the girl said.

She was a human girl with short black and purple hair, purple eyes, and she was wearing a gray hoodie, a blue and gray striped skirt, and purple rubber boots.

"Kya?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

(A/N: Kya is another one of my fan characters. You can see her on my Deviantart. My DA name is Shadowishot25.)

"You were taking a long time for a "quick" bathroom break, so, Momiko called me in." she explained, cutting up more tomatoes.

"Well, I'm here now. You can go now if you want." I say.

Kya chuckled. "No, I'm good. Besides, I haven't cooked with Momiko in a while, and I have nothing better to do anyway."

I sighed. "Okay, obviously I'm not gonna talk you out of this…"

Kya shook her head.

"Well, I was gonna take a bath after cooking, but now I think you might wanna take one." Momiko said, turning off the burner.

"Why do you think I need a bath?" I asked, confused.

"You appear to be sweating a lot. Besides, the last time you took a bath was 2 days ago." Kya said, stirring the taco meat.

I sighed. "Okay,"

Momiko giggled.

"I've already had Khalil-san draw the bath for you." she said.

"Khalil was here? Did you kiss him and tell him how you feel?" I asked, cocking my eyebrows.

She blushed and shuddered.

"J-Just go take a bath…" she said in a wary voice.

I smirked.

Before leaving, I whispered into Kya's ear, "Don't let her off the hook that easily for me, 'kay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" she saluted me.

I laughed and left the kitchen.

(A/N: Yeah, this story is going to have some comedy elements in too. You could say it's a Comedy-Drama/Adventure/Romance/Hurt/Comfort story. There's only room for two categories… Damn it!)

I made my way to the bathroom, ready to soak in the warm water. When I got to the bathroom, I saw Khalil still in the bathroom. Khalil is a human boy with spiky red and orange hair, blue eyes, and he usually wears a green t-shirt that says "I love Lollipops" on it, brown shorts, and brown ankle-height hiking boots. I approached him.

"Hey, Khalil, why are you still in here?" I asked.

He noticed me and stood up.

"Oh, hey, Emilee. I'm just… thinking…" he said in a shy tone.

I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"It's Momiko, isn't it?" I asked.

Upon hearing this, he blushed and his blue eyes shrunk. I smirked at him.

"Yes… I wanna tell her I love her… but I don't know how to do so…" he admitted, leaning into his hand.

I petted his wild hair comfortingly.

"Well, I have a suggestion: Try talking to her." I say, trying to make eye contact with him.

He looked up at me.

"Then what?" he asked me.

I laughed and ruffled his hair, making him flinch and screw his eyes shut.

"The rest is up to you, Khalil." I said, patting his head.

He sighed in defeat and got up.

"Well, have fun taking your bath." he said, leaving.

"I always do," I replied.

The door closed and I took that as my cue to start taking my clothes off. I removed my shirt with a skull on it, pulled down my jeans, and removed my socks. I was now in my beige, lacy bra and gray underwear. I then removed those too. First, my bra. My B-cup breasts bounced out as I pulled down my underwear. I sighed at how chubby I was. I'm not super duper fat, just a little chubby in my belly and legs. But I'm trying to lose some weight so I don't feel so uncomfortable with my body. I stepped into the tub and let the warmth of the water envelope my body as I sat down.

"Ahhh…" I sighed out blissfully as the steam from the water entered my nose.

I take a lot of hot baths and showers to help clear my sinuses up. I have bad allergies and this is often what I need to settle them down a little. Momiko was right, I did need a bath. Not only that, my body wanted one. Whenever I'm in the bath/shower, I like to sing songs. I decided to sing a song I added to my playlist recently. It's called Anthropology by AwkwardMarina on YouTube. She's a brony.

 _Human beings fascinate me, being just the way they are_

 _Tell me, little ponies, can you push a cart or drive a car?_

 _Lyre is my instrument, but humans strum their sweet guitar. It's a mystery…_

 _Anthropology!_

I then picked up the shower puff and rinsed it in the water. Next I got the body wash and squirted some onto the puff.

 _Fingers, toes, and tiny noses, brownish hair and tan-ish skin_

 _Would it be too much to ask to see the world they're living in?_

 _Everybody tells me that it's old and fake mythology. It's a mystery…_

 _Anthropology!_

It didn't take long for my upper body to become enveloped in soap suds. I washed my neck and ears while letting the suds on my arms soak into my skin. I washed my breasts, making them bounce each time I ran the puff over them.

 _Aren't you bored of brushing your coat? Styling your mane with your hooves?~_

 _I don't mean to butt in or gloat, but ancient history proves-humans don't have wings or magic._

 _They don't need it! They don't care!_

 _All they've got is imagination- new inventions everywhere! Babies, children, teens, and elders, all alike have clothes to wear._

 _It's all so real to me…_

 _Anthropology!_

I rinsed the soap off my body and went for the shampoo.

 _Albert Einstein, Cleopatra, William Shakespeare, Elton John, Michael Phelps, Barack Obama, who's to say that they're all gone? Maybe humans like us too and dress like us at Comic-Con!_

 _It's so real to me…_

 _Anthropology!_

The shampoo bubbles and suds in my hair built up and felt really smooth as I went on singing.

 _Yeah, they've had a couple of fights_

 _Nobody's perfect, you see!~_

 _Still I say I'm born with the rights to study whatever I please!~_

Last, after I rinsed the shampoo out, I reached for the conditioner.

 _I don't have to horse around now_

 _I can stand on two legs!_

 _I would trade my magic powers for a pair of new legs!_

 _Grab your camera, come on, zoom in!_

' _Cuz your favourite mare's a human! Me!_

 _That is who I'll be!~_

 _Anthropology! Shh!_

After that, I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. My hair was slick and shiny. However, the water was still warm and I wanted to soak in it a little more. I held my breath and went under. I probably should've mentioned this earlier, but our bathtub is super big. It was like a small swimming pool. We can even pull a lever and make it bigger like a swimming pool. Do we have the greatest home ever or what?! I came up for air and got out. I pulled the lever and made it so it was now like a swimming pool. I'm swimming naked… But I guess it's okay because it's still technically a bath. I got my goggles from my cubby hole. We all had our own cubby holes with swimming and bathtime stuff. I put them on and dove into the pool!

I swam for a while until I decided to see how far I could go under. I took in a deep breath and dove under. I was able to get to the very bottom and touch it. Then, I looked up and saw colours enter the pool. Someone else must've been getting in! Oh… I hope it's a girl… I swam up and gasped for air. After removing my goggles, I rubbed my eyes. I opened them and about 4 feet in front of me was a black and red hedgehog…. Shadow…

He stared at me, I stared at him. I looked down and saw he was wearing his swimming trunks, and he looked down and saw me naked. We then looked back up at each other and screamed.

"Ah! I-I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Shadow exclaimed over and over again.

He turned away from me and stood on the stairs of the pool. I had faced away from him as well and moved my arms around slowly but steadily to keep myself afloat.

"Oh, no…" I whimpered, blushing.

"Shadow-kun, why are you here?" I asked him, turning my head towards him slightly.

"I-I-I was g-going to take a bath a-and when I got here, the pool was out instead s-s-so I decided to swim instead…" he explained, stuttering all the while.

I had taught Shadow to swim recently, and he was hesitant at first but soon agreed. Now, he swims perfectly.

"You were gonna bathe in your swimming trunks?" I asked, confused.

"N-No, I got them on super fast when I came in here." he replied. "I can't believe I didn't see you in here."

I bit my lower lip in shame.

"Me neither…" I said in a flustered tone.

We stayed silent towards each other for a while until I decided the best thing to do. I swam towards him in the shallow end. He must've heard me swimming towards him, because his ear twitched and he turned his head slightly towards me.

"W-What are you looking at?!" I demanded, covering myself with my arms.

He looked away in panic.

"S-Sorry!" he stuttered.

"It's okay… Look, I'm gonna go get my swimsuit on, and that way it won't be so awkward… Okay?" I explained to him.

"B-But," I continued, "You're gonna have to turn around after I pass you, okay?"

He stayed silent for a minute but then nodded. I sighed in relief. I then swam closer to him, but since he didn't see how close I was, he turned around to soon and accidentally bumped me. I almost fell backwards into the water, but I felt a furry hand grab my arm and pull me forwards! I wrapped my arms around the hand's owner and gasped. I heard someone exclaim in shock and that made me open my eyes. Shadow and I are about the same height, he's right up to my collarbone. I pulled away slightly and saw I was face to face with Shadow and my breasts were pressed up against his chest… He blushed a red colour and bared his teeth. I did the same and pulled away, swimming past him. I got out of the pool with my arms covered over my chest.

"S-Sorry!" I shrieked, running towards my cubbyhole.

After I got my swimsuit on, I came back out and saw Shadow. He was still in the same place I last saw him in.

"Shadow-kun?" I called, walking into the pool.

I went in front of him and saw his face was unmoving. His cheeks were a red colour, his crimson red eyes were shrunken down slightly, and his mouth was gaped open.

"Shadow?" I asked in a singsong voice.

I waved my hand in front of his face. He still didn't move.

"Hey!" I snapped, smacking his face. "I'm talking to you!"

He snapped out of his trance and shook his head. He placed a hand to his cheek where I had smacked him.

"What… happened?" he asked, dumbfounded.

I sighed.

After explaining what had happened, we decided to go into the hot tub. Which appeared after I pulled the lever labeled "Hot Tub". "

"So, uh… No hard feelings, right?" I asked in a nervous tone.

He sighed. "Yes, but you really must be more careful, Emilee…" I laughed nervously.

"Okay, I'll do that."

I really needed to sort out my priorities…

* * *

Done!

Shadow: Wow… That was really… embarrassing…

R&R!


	4. Chapter 3: What a Normal Walk Can Lead

Chapter 3: What A Normal Walk Can Lead To…

Momiko and Kya's tacos were amazing. Better than usual, actually! I mean, Momiko's cooking never ceases to amaze me, but this time, it knocked my taste buds clean out of the playing field!

"Wow! How did she make it so good?" I asked in disbelief.

I was sitting next to my friend Terressa Tylerson, and she heard me and leaned in.

(A/N: Terressa is my character.)

She's a 16 year old, Australian human girl with orange hair tied up in a bun, green eyes, and she was wearing her casual outfit: A neon pink, yellow, and green striped dress that was just below her knees, and her red leather boots that had an orange buckle.

"You didn't hear?" she asked in a whisper.

"Hear what?" I asked curiously.

She smirked.

"Khalil asked her out on a date!" the Australian girl exclaimed quietly.

I beamed with excitement.

"Really?! When?" I asked eagerly.

"As she was cooking the last of the food, he came into the kitchen and talked to her. Then, he asked her out on an ice cream date!" Terressa exclaimed.

'Ha! My advice worked!' I thought, smirking in victory.

I high fived Terressa.

"So, where is Momiko now?" I asked, recalling not seeing her at the table.

"Shadow told Mighty, who told Sonic, who told Amy, who told Cosmo, who told me that after finishing dinner, she went on a hugging spree." Terressa explained.

I stifled a laugh.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you get ask your crush out on a date and your crush loves you back." I say, taking a bite of my taco salad. "I just hope Momiko gets back in time. But then again, she's a vegetarian and will probably eat something that vegetarians eat."

Terressa nodded.

"I heard she was gonna get a salad after she was done with her hugging spree." she said.

"Ah," I say in understanding.

After eating, I walked back to my room.

When I got there, Lucy jumped on me and started giving me wet, doggy kisses.

"Okay, okay, I missed you too!" I laughed, trying to push her off.

After getting up, Lucy stared up at me and started to whine.

"You hungry?" I asked.

Upon saying that, she wagged her tail and lifted her front paw. I took that as a yes and went over to my storage closet. I tapped the digital control panel next to it and a list of commands appeared.

"Can I have Lucy's dog food, please?" I asked.

"Of course, Emilee." a female computer voice replied.

Our closet doors do that as well. A robot arm held out a small bowl of kibble for Lucy. Since she's a small dog, she doesn't need a giant, monster bowl of food.

I took the bowl in my hands and said, "Thank you," in a polite manner.

I set the food down in front of Lucy and she started gobbling it down.

"Maybe I should get you some water too?" I wondered, tapping my chin.

Lucy just kept gobbling her food down, but I could tell she needed water. Or at least she was gonna need it soon. I got the small water bowl out of the closet and set it next to her food bowl. I then looked at my clock on my bedside table. It was now 7:30 p.m.

"I guess I should take my meds…" I whispered.

I remembered I had sent Tails out to refill my medication since I ran out. I take these meds that help me sleep at night, otherwise, I'm up all night. And that's not healthy!

I left my room and started heading for Tails' room/workshop.

On the way, I passed by… Shadow… We stared at each other for a second. I blushed and tried walking away. I still felt uncomfortable about what happened earlier… However, I felt a hand grab my arm. I looked back in shock and saw Shadow was the one who grabbed me. Not like it would be even more shocking, he was the only one there to grab me. I was just surprised he grabbed me is all.

"W-What is it?" I stuttered.

He looked me in my eyes, making my heart race really fast.

"Look, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that, okay?" I said quickly, screwing my eyes shut.

I waited for his reply, but when it came, it wasn't what I expected.

"That's what you're worried about?" he asked.

I opened my eyes in confusion.

"Huh? You mean, that's not it?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I was just coming to your room to give you these." he said, handing me a paper bag.

I took it from his hands and looked inside. "My medication?"

He nodded. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Th-Thank you…" I muttered, walking back towards my room.

By the time I got back to my room, Lucy was sleeping on my bed.

"She's got the right idea…" I muttered. I wanted to sleep on this whole matter…

The Next Morning…

I woke up, not feeling all that hungry, so, I decided to go for a walk to take my mind off everything and work up an appetite. I took the elevator up out of the base and saw it was a nice, sunny day out. Luckily, in case I encounter any enemies like Eggman or Calypso, I can defend myself.

(A/N: Calypso is another OC of my cousin's. She's totally evil!)

I have this paddle thing from the back of a chair that I use to defend myself.

I walked for a while until I reached the forest. I love how the forest has just the right amount of trees. The clearing I was in had the right amount of shading from the high overhead branches and healthy green leaves while keeping enough space for the bright, warm sun. I decided to lay down in the soft, green grass and do some cloud watching.

"HOHOHOHO!~"

I gasped and put myself in a fighting position! That laughter sounded all too familiar and not in the good way.

"Who's there?!" I shouted.

I looked up and saw a bald man with a brown mustache, glasses, and a weird red suit.

"Dr. Eggman?!" I gasped, holding out my paddle in defense.

"Emilee? Hoho! Funny seeing you here." he laughed.

"What the hell do you want?!" I asked, keeping my guard up.

"What, I can't see one of my friends?" he asked with a sinister smile.

"Friend my ass! What the hell do you really want?!" I snapped.

"You'll find out…" he sneered.

"I don't think so!" I exclaimed, clenching my paddle.

He pressed a button and from the sky came his robots. I may be a human girl, but I'm strong!

"Okay, if that's the way you wanna play it, bring it on!" I say, running towards the robots.

I jumped over a laser beam one of them shot at me then drove my paddle into its visor. It short circuited and I jumped on its head, driving it into the ground. I let out a battle cry as I dove for the next robot.

What I didn't know was that Eggman was fiddling with his controls on his flying device.

As I destroyed another robot, Eggman's laughter filled the sky again, and his robots retreated. I started to get a rousing suspicion about this whole thing.

"Whatsa matter, Egghead?! Finally deciding it was time to give up?!" I taunted him, tossing my paddle up and catching it.

"We'll see who's gonna decide to give up after this!" he then hit a button on his console.

"What the hell are you-?!"

But my sentence was cut short as a ray hit me! It was red and it felt weird. I don't wanna say it hurt, but it didn't feel good either. I started to feel tingly all over, especially in my breasts and my lower area. I slowly struggled to turn my head, but I saw my paddle on the ground. I tried to reach out to get it, but before I could touch it with my fingertips, the ray stopped! And when it did, my body fell to the ground. I tried to see what was going on around me, but my vision was so blurry and my head was stirring. I saw shapes and colours around me but I couldn't quite make out what they belonged to or who. Soon, all I saw was black…

To be continued…

* * *

Done! I wanted this to have somewhat of a familiar feel to the original but also a slightly different one.

Shadow: I like it!

R&R!


	5. Chapter 4: Hypersensitivity

Chapter 4: Hypersensitivity

My body feels really weird right now. And I'm not just talking about weird in general, I'm saying it's an extremely bad kind of weird. I'm very weird, but in the good way. But this weird I'm feeling. Shit, it's awful!

I can also hear voices around me. One of them kind of sounded like…

"A-Amy…?" I muttered.

I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids felt extremely heavy and hard to lift.

"I think she's coming around, but she's having trouble opening her eyes." I heard Amy's voice say.

"Hm? I hope she's alright," I heard a deep male voice answer.

"Aw, looks like Shadz has a crush!" I heard another male voice say.

It kind of sounded like Sonic's.

Then I heard a slap sound and a voice yell, "Shut up, you fucking idiot!"

I knew then that it was Shadow. Just thinking about him made me feel even weirder… I felt all… tingly, especially in my certain areas.

But then, I found the strength to lift my heavy eyelids and see what was going on around me. My vision came out blurry, but it soon stopped. I saw a few of my friends looking at me while surrounding the bed I was sleeping in. How did I even get here? It's all fuzzy, but I think I remember Eggman zapping me with a laser or something. Maybe that's why my body is feeling so… weird and tingly? I sure hope it wears off.

"Emilee, are you alright?" a green seedrian girl with blue eyes asked me.

This was Cosmo, Tails' girlfriend. She was really nice and sweet to everyone. She's also grown up a lot. We've all grown up over the years…

"Yeah, just a little tingly and shaky," I answered, pulling the covers off of me.

I got up and started to walk away. But then. I suddenly felt dizzy!

"Oh…" I moaned, starting to sway back and forth.

I started to fall forward but then I felt a strong hand grab me from underneath! I gasped as the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. I looked back slightly to see who it was. It was Shadow… I blushed and exclaimed slightly as my hazel-green eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" the ebony hedgehog inquired to me, helping me stand up.

"Uh… Y-Yeah, I think so…" I whispered, shifting my eyes away.

For some reason, Shadow being this close to me made it worse… I know he was worried and was trying to help, but it just made me feel even more weak. I felt my knees crumble and I collapsed onto the floor.

"Emilee!" Shadow exclaimed, bending down beside me.

He held me in his arms and kept asking me over and over if I was okay. My heart started to pound really loudly and hard.

'No… Don't get that close to me!' I thought, screwing my eyes shut.

Shadow gripped my arm really tightly in concern.

'If you do that-!'

My heart pounded even harder as sweat rolled down my face.

"Hey, hey, it's nice to see you two lovebirds cuddling and all, but Emilee's all pent up, can't you see?~" Sonic said in a singsong voice.

Shadow and I looked up him, and Shadow looked pissed.

"We're not lovebirds, Sonic! Shut up!" he snapped.

Sonic chuckled as he walked away.

"That son of a…" Shadow muttered.

Then he turned back to me.

"What happened when you were out there?" he asked.

I shifted my eyes away for a moment then back towards him.

"I went for a walk and I ran into Eggman," I explained.

Everyone in the room gasped at me.

"What was Egghead doing out in the woods?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Beats me… But I fought with his robots for a bit, then he zapped me with some kind of ray!" I finished.

Everyone gasped again and started talking to each other indistinctly.

"I don't believe it!" Sonic exclaimed, "You had a battle with Eggman and didn't invite me?!"

Everyone silenced themselves and glared at Sonic.

"Really?!" they all said in unison.

"What?" Sonic whined, shrugging his shoulders.

"Cut the garbage, Sonic! Can't you see Emilee's not feeling well?" Amy scolded her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Ames," the blue hedgehog said, rubbing the back of his head.

I smiled at the couple but then flinched as I felt a sharp pain in my breasts.

"Ow!" I yelped, starting to get tears in my eyes.

Everyone exclaimed and ran closer to me.

"Emilee?!" Tails exclaimed, bending down to me.

"I-I'm okay," I lied, shivering.

"You sure don't feel alright," Shadow said, removing his glove and placing a hand to my forehead.

"You feel very hot and shaky," I panted lightly and blushed.

"I wonder why?" Cosmo pondered, rubbing her chin.

"You think it was that ray she was shot with?" Amy suggested.

"Could be," Tails nodded, "I can take a scan of her to make sure."

I looked up at the kitsune. I told him I was willing to try anything to shake this feeling off.

"Okay, come with me, Em." Tails said, motioning me in his direction.

I nodded and tried standing up. But my legs were like Jell-O and I couldn't stand up straight. I almost fell again, but then I felt Shadow help me up.

"Maybe I should help you?" he offered.

I blushed wide eyed at him. As much as him being this close to me made it worse, he's still my friend, and I know he just wants to help. So, I gave a wary nod and he helped me all the way to the scanner room.

Once I got in the room, Shadow helped me sit on the table where Tails would scan me. I had changed into a hospital gown, because Tails said that the scanner wouldn't show if I was wearing normal clothes. I saw a giant machine above me start to move around. It examined me for a few seconds before switching on a red light. I closed my eyes shut, feeling tired.

After the whirring slowed down, I figured the scan was over. I opened my eyes but stayed still just in case.

"Okay, Emilee, I'm gonna go through the scans and see what I can find." Tails said to me, typing something on his computer.

"Thanks, Tails…" I whispered, letting Shadow help me off of the table.

"Heh, what are friends for?" the yellow fox said with a smile.

I smiled back warily. I have such awesome friends…

Shadow decided to walk me back to my room so I could get some rest. He said that that's what he'd do. I nodded in agreement and let him lead me to my room. I already knew the way, and so did he, but I really needed help. I don't know why, but now, him being so close to me is actually helping a little. But at the same time, it's still making me feel… strange.

When we got to my room, I waved my hand in front of it and it opened. I saw Lucy still laying on my bed. And when she heard the door open, she brought her head up swiftly to see who was there. When she saw me, she stood up and her tail wagged in joy.

"H-Hi, Lucy," I muttered, waving my hand at her.

She barked once and jumped off the bed, running towards me. She started jumping up and down near my legs. She does that when she sees her family members come home, because she always misses them. But this wasn't helping my legs at all.

"Lucy, stop," I pleaded, trying to bend down and pet her.

"I missed you too, but I'm hurt right now." Lucy still continued to jump up and down and whine and yelp.

"Okay, okay, I'll lay down with you!" I said at last.

Shadow helped me lay down on my bed. He then picked up Lucy and set her on my bed. Lucy then ran up to my face and started giving me her wet, doggy kisses. I laughed slightly but then my throat started to hurt really bad. I held my throat in pain and started to whimper. Shadow sat on the edge of my bed and took my hand.

"You should try and get some rest, Em. Tails will get the scans thoroughly checked to see what the problem is." he whispered.

I nodded and put Lucy down under my covers. Lucy poked around for a bit before finally resting beside my legs.

"Good dog… good… good, good dog…" I sighed, petting her.

Shadow chuckled slightly and half-lidded his eyes. I smiled back at my ebony friend and yawned.

"Sleep well," he whispered, standing up.

"Thank you… Shadow…" I yawned, feeling really sleepy.

Shadow nodded and waved his hand in front of the door, making it open. He walked out and it closed behind him.

'He's so sweet…' I thought, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up, my breasts and body still felt sore.

"Ow…" I moaned in severe pain.

Nonetheless, I tried getting up and walking to my door. It took for freaking ever, but I finally got there. But just as I was about to wave my hand, the door opened and that scared me! I screamed and fell backwards on my back and cracking my neck slightly. Don't worry, it's not broken, it just cracked a little. I did all that without a chiropractor!

'Em?! Are you okay?"

I couldn't lift my head up, but the voice sounded like Tails' voice.

"I think so… I'm used to pain…" I groaned, my eyes getting a little warm and wet.

I think the pain from my head is making me hurt all over again… I heard footsteps approach me and I saw Tails looking down at me. He held out a hand and I took it after a little struggling to lift my arm.

He helped me to his lab and I saw it was empty. Only the equipment was in it; no people. This made me very curious, but I felt a painful jolt go down to my… you-know-what. I squeaked in pain and Tails gasped.

"You okay, Em?" he asked me, holding my hand.

"I'm… fine… I guess. Just give me the jist of the situation, Tails…" I pleaded, reaching for a chair.

Tails understood my body language and helped me to the chair.

Tails brought up a chart and put on his glasses.

(A/N: Yes, Tails in glasses. It's my headcanon, deal with it!)

"Well, it took like 6 or 7 hours, but I finally got the test results cleared up." the yellow fox explained to me.

"Yeah, and?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Well, I'm not sure what the result means, but it appears you're…" Tails stuttered, sucking air in through his teeth.

"What? I'm what?" I asked, trying to stand up.

But I was still in severe pain, so, I sat back down.

"You're… _Hypersensitive_ …" Tails said at last, setting his charts down.

(A/N: Roll credits!)

I gasped lightly at this and my spine got a chill in it.

"Really? What does it mean?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Like I said, I don't know… But I'm gonna read more about it to see what I can dig up, Emilee." Tails explained to me.

I sighed as I lowered my hazel-green eyes.

"Okay…" I whispered.

Tails walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, don't look so sad, Em. At least we now know what's wrong with you. Now we know what we have to research!" the twin-tailed kitsune explained.

I smiled a little and looked up at him.

Tails brought his wrist up to his face and pressed a green button on the side.

"Shadow, can you please come and help Emilee back to her room?" he spoke into it.

There was a static feedback sound and Shadow's voice which said, "Yep, I'm on my way,"

My mouth gaped and I exclaimed slightly. Shadow is coming and him helping me means he has to touch me.

'Oh, boy…' I thought.

When Shadow got to Tails' lab, he saw me and how red and hurt I looked. I just hope nothing bad happens because remember how I said him being this close to me when I'm feeling like this makes me feel weird? My God, I really hate that!

"I think you're catching a cold, Em," Shadow pointed out.

I said nothing and took his hand. He pulled me up, but legs felt like Jell-O again and I almost face-planted! But I felt a hand grab me from underneath and hold me up. My heart burst and I panted in embarrassment.

"This'll take a while if we try to walk you back to your room," Shadow pointed out.

"Huh?" I asked, "What are you-?!"

But before I could finish my sentence, I was swept up and was now in his arms… He was holding me bridal style right now.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" I asked in shock.

"Don't worry, I'm just carrying you back to your room." Shadow explained, starting to walk out the door.

"B-But someone might see us and get the wrong idea! Like Sonic… The last time he saw us in a shameful position, he thought we were…" I stammered and stuttered.

"Don't worry, that faker is way too distracted by Amy right now to do anything else." he assured me.

I giggled slightly at this.

As Shadow carried me down the hall, I thought about a lot of things. Particularly the whole matter of me being Hypersensitive. What does that even mean? It sounds like I'm really sensitive. I'm already like that, but this type is different… Still, I feel like I've heard this word before…

"So, what's the deal with your… scans?" Shadow asked me, turning a corner.

"Well… it said I'm… Hypersensitive…" I answered, shifting my eyes away.

Shadow halted in his tracks after hearing this.

"Huh?" I wondered what I said wrong…

Maybe Shadow knows something?

"What's wrong, Shadow?" I asked my ebony friend.

He said nothing and continued to stare ahead as if looking at something far away. I looked where he was looking but I saw nothing but an open hallway. What was wrong with him?

"Hey, Shadow," I said louder, "I'm feeling a little sleepy, so can you take me to my room, please?"

Shadow exclaimed slightly and looked down at me. I gave him a nervous smile and chuckle.

"Oh… okay…" the ebony and crimson male whispered to me.

He sounded sad and disappointed for some odd reason. What's wrong with my friend? I didn't know…

When we got to my room, Shadow set me down on the bed and tried to leave without saying anything. Something was definitely wrong…

"Shadow? Please don't leave me…" I pleaded, reaching for him.

He halted and sighed as he turned to face me.

"You wanna know what hypersensitivity means, don't you?" he inquired in a flat tone.

My eyes widened in shock and my mouth gaped. He can see right through me…

"Y-Yeah… And I have a feeling you know what it means, Shadow." I stuttered, sitting up.

Shadow stayed silent but then sighed and nodded. He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it. He looked extremely in pain by just trying to tell me something about the whole 'hypersensitivity' thing. What is it, Shadow? What are you trying to tell me?

'Well, you won't like it," Shadow whispered, rubbing his arm.

"Just tell me," I pleaded, blinking my eyes twice.

Shadow's cheeks turned a faint red colour and he sighed and looked down at his feet.

"It means exactly what the word says: Your body is extremely sensitive and shaky." he explained.

I tilted my head questioningly.

"That seems too simple to be true… There must be more about it. Like… the cure?" I pressed further, rubbing my chin.

Shadow shifted in place for a little bit.

"Yes… but the treatment is… awful and vulgar and extreme…" he told me.

This made me nervous but still curious about it.

"What is this 'treatment'?" I asked him.

He looked at me with worry and guilt in his ruby red eyes.

"You must have a sexual intercourse…"

I gasped and my eyes shrunk in shock. My body felt really shaky and my face felt as hot as the burning sun. Why would Eggman ever give me this horrid feeling that requires such a treatment? I clutched my heart and felt it race and tears welled up in my eyes. I wanted to get rid of this disease… but to have sex at my age? I'm only 15…

"A-And what will happen if I don't get it treated?" I asked nervously.

Shadow bit his lower lip.

"It'll get worse… Your reproductive systems will start to fight themselves and make your bodily condition so bad that your legs will petrify and never move again…" he explained, his voice breaking off.

I gasped and covered my mouth. I'd never be able to walk again? Never again? I didn't want that to happen! I started to lightly sob and cry so Shadow wouldn't hear me. But he seemed to anyway and moved closer to me. He slowly placed his arms around me and hugged me. I gasped and felt even more heat and warmth rush to my face. But I needed this…

I hugged him back and started to sob.

"I'm really sorry, Em… But I promise to help you in any way I can…" he whispered, stroking my brown hair.

I opened my hazel-green eyes halfway and smiled.

"Thank you… Shadow-kun…"

* * *

Done! I know it's been a while on this story, but I'm back for a little bit! I had Taishou A from Higurashi on my mind when writing the final scene.

Shadow: You do know I'd really help you if it lead to this, Em?

R&R!


	6. Chapter 5: Can You Help Me?

Chapter 5: Can You Help Me?

I pondered and pondered on what to do about the whole "hypersensitivity" thing. I didn't wanna have sex, but I didn't wanna be paralyzed like Stephen Hawking… I know he's an accomplished genius and all, but that's not how I wanna live! I wanna become an animator! And if my legs are paralyzed, who's to say it won't stop there?! What if my whole body becomes paralyzed and I can't draw anymore?! All of this made me want to cry, but then I heard someone enter my room.

I dried my tears and looked up at my door to see…

"Sh-Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog stared at me and nodded awkwardly. I sighed and looked down at my feet which were covered by my favourite purple, fuzzy socks. Shadow sat down next to me, very closely. It made me shuffle in place and gulp in fear. Why is his closeness to me making it worse? I'm so freaking confused!

"Uh, so… What are you gonna do?" Shadow asked me.

I sighed and tried to hold back my sadness and tears. My stomach was hurting and I felt the tears sneak their way into my eyes and they fell like raindrops. I made a crying noise but then covered my mouth. Shadow noticed me though, because he turned my head towards him and he stared into my eyes.

"Emilee, please don't cry again… I hate seeing my friend cry." he told me in a sentimental voice.

I tried to stop like he wanted me to, but it just kept happening!

"Moron… Once someone starts crying, they can't stop even if they want to!" I snapped, trying to run away.

But before I could get to my door, I fell forward!

"Ah!" I shrieked.

I heard footfall approach me and a pair of hands touch me.

"Emilee, you can't walk, remember?" I heard Shadow's voice say.

I cried and and cried in pain. Why did this have to happen to me?!

"I'm sorry… I-I don't wanna be paralyzed, but I don't wanna have sex! But another part of me wants the latter to happen!" I cried and sobbed to him, wiping my tears away only to have more pour out of my eyes.

There was an abundance of silence for a little bit, all except for my sobs. I knew Shadow was still right beside me, he never left me until he knew I was alright. He used to be so dark and brooding, and he still has his moments when he loses his temper; but you know something? Ever since he met me and the others, he started to feel acceptance and is now a lot more friendly. That's why he acts so different… But he acts _really_ different when he's around me… Weird.

(A/N: Yeah, that's why he's OOC, guys! Don't flame!)

"Hey, Emilee?"

I gasped and turned my head back at Shadow. He seemed to be acting very shy as he was half-lidding his eyes and rubbing his arm. He seemed to want to tell me something; what is it, Shadow? What are you trying to say?

"Remember how I said I'd help you in any way I could with this matter?" he said to me; I nodded.

"Well, I know this is weird and all, seeing as how you're a human and I'm a hedgehog… But, I wanna help you!" Shadow said in a serious tone.

I gasped and my cheeks filled with heat slightly. What was he saying. I tried getting up, but my legs still felt weak, and now my breasts were feeling like they were on fire! Shadow noticed this and rushed to me. He helped me up and I almost slipped again, but he caught me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. We were caught in each other's glances for a long time before I cleared my throat slightly.

"A-Anyway, how can you help me, Shadow?" I asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

Shadow sighed and his ears lowered slightly.

"Well, you wouldn't like it… But you're my best friend! And I'll do whatever it takes to help you!" he said in a sure tone.

I smiled at him and he helped me back to my bed. Lucy was sleeping on it and she seemed to not hear any of this! Weird little dog…

Shadow told me that he would help me, but when I asked how, he just stayed silent for a bit.

But then he said, "Well, like I said, you wouldn't like it, but…"

He then took in a giant breath.

"I wanted to help you with the treatment by being the one to do the treatment!"

I blushed and gasped at this. What exactly was he saying?! Was he saying he wanted to have sex with me?! Why?!

"Kyaa!~ What the hell are you saying, Shadow?! Are you a pervert?!" I demanded, trying not to sound flustered.

Shadow blushed along with me and shook his head back and forth.

"N-No! I would never! That's more Sonic than me, and you know that!" the ebony and crimson male said in a panic.

I calmed down and sighed in relief as I took that information in. Sonic was a bit perverted with Amy at times, but they were almost old enough to be married, and that made it so Sonic tried to be fresh with her. Amy wanted to break up, but remembered that she loved him no matter what.

Then I remembered: Shadow had just offered me a treatment… And explicit one, and a very risky one, but a treatment. The fact of having sex scared me, but the fact of being paralyzed scared me even more. I know that's hard to believe, but… how would you feel? Answer me that! Right now, I think I should take up Shadow on his offer… As crazy as this is, it's my only chance. I can't wait for Tails to come up with another possible way out of this, let alone figure it out on his own! I might be paralyzed by then! And this isn't like Pokemon, where you can just shake off the paralysis or something… This is real life!

*WARNING! INCOMING ⅓ OF A LEMON!*

I moved closer to Shadow and placed my hand on top of his. He gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Shadow… I'm scared… Like, a whole freaking lot… But I'm even more scared of what might happen if I don't do this. So, I'll let you help me. I mean… Can you please help me?"

Shadow was silent as he stared into my hazel-green eyes.

"Are you sure, Emilee?" he asked in a very serious tone.

I took in a deep breath and breathed in and out.

"Yes… I mean, I know we're a different species and all, but that never stopped our friendship, right?" I pointed out.

Shadow smiled and nodded.

"Okay… But, it seems like it's not too bad right now, so we don't have to do much, Em." he told me, grasping my hands into his own.

He looked at my closet.

"Computer, lock Emilee's doors, please." he said to it.

"No problem, Shadow," the voice said.

There was an audible *click* and that signaled that the door had locked. I was shaking and my palms were sweaty. Geez, I sound like Marshall Mathers…

Shadow looked at me silently before saying, "Are you ready?" in a slightly nervous tone.

So he's nervous as well… Not like I blame him, or myself it's not everyday you have your first sex, and with an anthropomorphic hedgehog, no less…

I removed Lucy from under my covers and laid her down on her doggy bed next to my own bed. She'll sometimes sleep there, but she really prefers sleeping with me. She woke up a little bit, but then went back to sleep as soon as she felt her warm, fluffy bed. I would've collapsed while doing so, but Shadow helped me and we succeeded.

I sat on the edge of my bed and Shadow stood a few feet away from me with his arms crossed.

"Okay… Which parts of you hurt most?" he asked me in a serious tone.

I sighed and pointed to my chest.

"Here, here-my legs-, and my head feels a bit woozy as well."

Shadow rubbed his chin and thought about it real hard. At least, I think and hope that's what he was doing… Soon, he stopped and approached me.

"Well, I think I'll help you with those things, but the third one, that would just require some more resting, okay?" my ebony and crimson friend told me.

I nodded and closed my eyes. This was gonna be so weird, embarrassing, and strange on so many uncomfortable levels! You don't even know!

Shadow laid me down on my bed so my head was resting on my pillow and he positioned himself on top of me. I gulped quietly as he put his hands up my shirt and started to lift it. My heart was pounding hard inside of my chest and I was trembling. As my cotton T-shirt with Hello Kitty on it fell to the floor, I realized I was now shirtless in front of a boy… My bra was black and lacy, just like my underwear. I don't why I insist on telling you this when I still have pants on; I guess I'm just weird like that… Shadow was blushing and he seemed to be shocked at something. His hand lightly traced my stomach and he sighed out very lightly.

"What is it?" I asked in a very confused tone.

Shadow heard me and shook his head lightly.

"N-Nothing, Em," he said.

"Just relax, " he assured me, stroking my face.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because," he explained, "the tenser you are, the harder it'll be for me to find the pressure points."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pressure points?" I repeated.

Shadow nodded. "Yes, there are certain points in your body that hold large amounts of pressure, and I need to target those ones very specifically. Otherwise, it won't have as much effect."

I was taking in all of this information as he spoke; I was learning so much… I know it sounds pretty messed up, but I am learning!

Shadow reached around my back and unhooked my hooks. I flinched but then remembered I had to stay calm. I helped him to remove my bra by sitting up and letting it fall. I flinched as my bare breasts were now visible. I then opened my eyes and saw Shadow removing his gloves. I guess he wanted to touch them and didn't wanna hurt my breasts with his coarse gloves. Shadow does a lot of work, fighting robots and all that, and his gloves got coarser and coarser over time. He said he wanted to get new ones soon and I offered to get him some on my next shopping date with Momiko and Kya. His hands were covered with black fur like the rest of him and it was true, his red streak did end in a diamond like shape on the top of his hand. He also removed his shirt and I was able to see his fluffy white chest fur and…

"Wow…" I said in awe.

"What is it?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"I-I didn't know you had a six-pack, Shadow…" I answered, slightly embarrassed.

Shadow chuckled and rubbed his arm.

"Well, I have been working out with Knuckles a bit." he told me.

I laughed a little bit as I felt the strong urge to touch it. But I resisted and cleared my throat again. I guess Shadow took this as his cue to proceed, because he then reached for my breasts again. I gasped in slight pain and awe as his furry hands made contact with my B-cup breasts. He then started gently moving his hands and that made me feel really embarrassed. Still, I kept calm and let him help me.

"Does it hurt?" Shadow asked, looking up at me.

I looked at him and nodded. "Y-Yeah, but it also feels nice. I think that's a sign that it's working?"

Shadow nodded and continued to move my breasts in a circular motion. I soon found myself back on my… back… and I grabbed his wrist.

"Um, Shadow?" I spoke up, turning my head away.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um… You think we should just keep this between you and me for now?" I asked in a shy tone.

Shadow was silent, all except for his long "Hm…" that I could hear.

"I think you're right, Em," he agreed.

"We should just keep what happens in this bedroom, and possibly mine, in those two rooms." I smiled at him for praising my good idea.

I mean, what would you do? Everyone just wouldn't understand… Even though they're our friends, we can't tell them everything. Especially something as extreme as this.

Shadow asked me if he could do something more to me, and I gave him the okay. I was about to ask what that was, but he already answered me by placing his mouth over my right nipple and sucking on it. I moaned in pleasure as I let the feeling overtake my body. It felt really weird… Good weird, but weird. And it also made me start to hurt less and less in my breasts. I could feel my lower regions tingling and shivering. I'm still a virgin, and I read that virgin's get wet easily, and that must be what was happening. Shadow's mouth was really warm and so was his left hand which kept on moving my other breast in the same circular motion. Soon, he took his mouth off of my right breast and worked on my left one, whilst his right hand massaged my right breast softly. I kept moaning and saying his name all the while.

Soon, I could feel no pain in my breasts at all. I told this to Shadow, and that made him stop. My nipples were hard and stiff, and that made me a little ashamed. I feel a little sensitive about my nipples, as the sight of them used to make me cringe. Now, I'm not so sensitive about them, but just a little bit instead. I guess I must've looked like one of those innocent anime girls in a romance anime because my hair was kind of 'splayed out and my left arm was over my head and I felt like I was in a fetal position.

"You feel better, Em?" Shadow asked me, bringing me upwards.

I nodded and felt warmth rush to my face. But then, as I felt a sharp pain go through my legs, I remembered how much they needed treatment as well. I made a 'kya!' sound and fell forward into Shadow's arms.

"Emilee, are you alright?!" the ebony hedgehog asked me.

The warmth of his furry body and chest fur made me feel calm and serene for some odd reason, but I pulled myself together and looked him in his ruby red eyes.

"Shadow… My legs…" I told him, shifting my hazel-green eyes away.

Shadow nodded and positioned he and myself into place.

Shadow unbuttoned my jeans and undid my zipper. I guess I felt even more flustered because he was about to see my underwear and he'd probably have to remove those too. I had just shaved a few days ago, so, that was one very minor problem out of the way. But a guy seeing a girl's… you-know-what, is somehow even more embarrassing than her breasts. I wonder how that works?

When he pulled down my underwear and saw my underwear, he smiled slightly.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Your underwear and bra match? That's weird…" he answered.

I blushed and exclaimed in embarrassment. I kicked him and scrambled under my covers.

"Y-You jerk!" I cried out.

I heard Shadow groan in pain and that made me look out from underneath the covers. He was holding his crotch and had tears in his eyes.

"You kicked me in my groin, Em!" he whimpered.

I gasped and covered my mouth in shock and guilt.

"Oh, my God! Shadow, I'm really sorry!" I said in a worried tone.

"But you should no better than to say such vulgar things to a girl!" I added, crossing my arms.

Shadow moaned and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Em," he said truthfully, "It just slipped out."

I kept my arms crossed, but then I calmed down and smiled at him. I reached my arms around my ebony and crimson friend from behind in comfort.

"I forgive you…" I whispered.

Shadow grabbed my arms and nuzzled his face into the U shape that they made around his neck.

Shadow soon told me to remove my underwear for him. I blushed but did so anyway. There you have it; I'm now officially naked in front of Shadow. I covered my breasts with my arms and curled my legs up so he wouldn't see me.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

"I-I just… It's just that…" I stuttered in a flustered tone.

I then sighed and close my eyes.

"I'm just scared, is all. Plus, it's not everyday you're naked in front of a guy…" I admitted, opening my eyes halfway. I waited for a response, but none came.

I looked at Shadow who was looking down as well. He appeared to be ashamed of something... as if he just committed a horrible sin of some sort.

'What's wrong with him? He's never like this…' I thought, keeping my focus on him.

"Emilee… I'm scared too… I'd never guess that the first person I'd do this with is you. And, like I said, we aren't gonna do too much right now. So, you don't have to be worried, Em. I'm right here…"

Shadow said this to me. And it made my heart burst into warm liquid and cover my heart space. I smiled at him sentimentally and tried not to cry.

"Thanks…" I whispered to him.

Shadow smiled at me and moved closer.

"Are you ready?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

I took in a deep breath and nodded.

Shadow laid me down and worked his way down my bare torso. I moaned as he started to lick my clit. This all feels and sounds weird; a hedgehog doing sexual things to a human girl like me, but it was actually really nice feeling when I listened to my heart instead of my head. I pretty much do that anyway, but now I need to listen to it more than ever.

Shadow continued to do this to me for a little while, and then I felt my stomach tighten. I might be wrong, but I think this is an… orgasm approaching… I was about to warn Shadow, but then I let go too soon. Shadow gasped as my orgasm washed over him like a wave! I gasped and covered my mouth in shame as I curled into a ball. I was so ashamed!

"Emilee…" Shadow whispered.

"No! Don't talk to me! I'm so embarrassed!" I snapped, trying not to cry.

I had never been so embarrassed in my life! Never! I just orgasmed all over my friend! I felt movement next to me, and the next thing I knew, Shadow was now laying next to me and facing me. His face appeared to be slightly damp, but he was still smiling softly.

"Em… I know you didn't mean it… Don't be so hard on yourself." he told me.

I shifted my eyes away for a little bit and then looked back at him. He seemed so sure of himself about this all… Maybe I should make it up to him somehow.. I thought about it for a while before deciding what to do.

"You know what? You're right, Shadow…" I whispered to him, smiling slightly.

"And I'm sorry about hitting you in your... groin. So, I'd like to make it up to you." I told my ebony friend.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at me curiously and sat up. "H-How?" he asked.

"Lay down and I'll show you." I told him, "Since you helped me, I'll help you."

Shadow seemed a bit skeptical about it, but I managed to get him to follow my directions and he was now on his back. I took in a deep breath and sighed out; this was gonna be super mature for me… I undid his pants and pulled them down. He appeared to have an erection in his underwear and that made heat rush to my face.

"Want me to do it?" Shadow asked me, sitting up.

I sighed and nodded in nervousness. Shadow did as he said he would and pulled down his boxers revealing his cock. I gasped and covered my mouth, because it was enormous! I screwed my eyes shut and reached for it. When my hand touched it, I blushed even more. But I knew I had to open my eyes in order to do this correctly… I did and when I did, I had a hard time looking away from Shadow. Whoever he's in love with is gonna be so lucky… Whoever that is… Is he even in love? I don't know…

I started stroking his penis and it started to get really warm.

'This is so weird…' I thought, parting my lips.

I looked up at Shadow and he was watching my hand's movements and blushing. I guess he just never expected this… To be frank, neither did I. Soon, I felt the pulsating organ within my hand get stiff and hard with each and every moment I spent touching it and stroking it. I brought my head close to it and opened my mouth.

"What are you gonna do?" Shadow asked me.

I just put my mouth on the tip of his hard member.

"Ah!~" my ebony friend sighed out as I took him into my mouth.

I continued to give him a blow job for a while, he tastes so good… I'm so weird…

"Hey, I'm getting close, Em." Shadow told me after a little bit longer.

My eyes widened at this and I stopped in my tracks. I didn't dare move, because I was afraid I'd excite him into ejeculating.

"Y-You can stop here if you want. I'll finish myself." he told me.

I took my mouth off of him and shook my head.

"Mm-mm, nope! I said I'd help you, and I will." I assured my friend in black.

Shadow tilted his head at me and I smiled reassuringly. I then continued to suck on his member.

I heard him stutter and moan and then I felt his rough hands grab my head!

"MMM!" I exclaimed with my mouth full.

He moved my head up and down a little bit before I felt something thick, hot, and sticky shoot into my mouth. I am very educated in sex, and I knew what this was. It's true that it tastes salty, but I swallowed it anyway. It took a little while because there was so much but I did it. I took my mouth off of him and panted for breath, not used to this situation. I sat up with legs on either side of me, and Shadow did that with me, only he sat with his legs out in front of me, since he's a bit shorter than me. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, before I broke the silence.

"Was it… good?" I asked, blushing.

Shadow exclaimed slightly and his ruby red eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah, it was… amazing…" he admitted to me before asking, "And you?"

My eyes widened and I blushed just like he did. Then I smiled nervously and nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty good, Shadow." I added to the nod.

"Thanks…" Shadow smiled softly at me and came in closer to me for a hug.

I eliminated the gap between us and threw my arms around him in surrender. Shadow also hugged me.

'He's so warm…' I thought, smiling.

After getting his clothes back on, Shadow told me that that was all for now.

"And the next time you're feeling like this, just tell me and I'll help you; anytime, anyday." I nodded in understanding to this statement as I hooked my bra.

"And remember: What happens in this room, _stays_ in this room." my ebony and crimson friend continued, pointing downwards to the floor.

I nodded.

"I know, it was my idea," I added to the nod.

"I know…" Shadow whispered, turning to leave.

"Thanks," I muttered before he left.

Shadow smiled and nodded to me and he left the room, the door closing behind him. I was relieved at how much better I felt, but also scared of the idea of using sex as a treatment for my current condition. I once heard of this really, really, really, fat lady who lost weight because of sex, but she was fully grown; I'm just a teenager! Still, I guess this means I'll be spending a lot of time with Shadow, and that fact made me blush. Why? I don't have a clue…

I only knew that this was gonna be one hell of a ride! Maybe in more ways than one…

* * *

Done! Did you like the ⅓ of a lemon? Also, if you don't like lemon's before an actual confession of love, then this story isn't for you. That whole thing is what ends up setting the drama of this story, okay? So don't even post reviews that contain ranting about all that shit! That's one of the reasons why I deleted the other one, all I ever get is hate!

Shadow: Yeah, leave her alone if you don't have any good reviews!

R&R!


	7. Chapter 6: Movie Night Drama

Chapter 6: Movie Night Drama

I was glad that I could walk again, because I wanted to take my dog for a walk before it got dark. I had woken up really early this morning, and the whole 'treatment' hadn't taken that long. So, it was like 5:07 p.m. and Lucy had plenty of energy after taking that nap. Surprisingly, she didn't wake up at all during that whole session with Shadow. This made me laugh after Shadow left and only THEN did she wake up.

I said to her, "Really?! Just, fucking really, Lucy?!" in a shocked tone.

This made her bark once at me, and I decided to take her for a walk to get her energy out so she would sleep tonight. Because I don't sleep unless she sleeps, because if she doesn't sleep, she'll just be up all night whining at the door to be let out so she can go run around, disturbing people's sleep.

I got up and changed my clothes into something more comfortable and less wrinkled considering I laid under my covers to get warm for a bit before I'd take Lucy for a walk. When I was in my new clothes-a t-shirt with Hatsune Miku on it, some blue jeans that weren't too tight or loose, some white socks and my Crocs-I asked my computer closet for a leash. Sure enough, she gave me the leash which was red with white puppy paw prints on them.

"Thanks, computer," I said politely.

"No problem, Emilee," she replied.

I smiled and walked over to Lucy, and when she saw the leash, she started wagging her tail and running around in circles. I could tell she was really happy right now! I laughed and bent down in front of my black-furred dog and attached the leash to the hook on her collar.

"Let's go!" I said in a high-pitched tone.

You know how you talk to a small dog to get them to follow you, I do that too; I'm not that big of a creep. Actually, I am. I mean, I'm more of a closet creep, but sometimes, I can lose control. I have an honest to God Yandere laugh, I don't think I've mentioned that yet? I laugh like Shion from Higurashi, or Yandere-chan from Yandere Simulator. Even though I freaked my fellow students out, back before I lived in this universe, a lot of people actually think my laugh is funny and cool. That's why I'm glad I live here. Well, one of the reasons, anyway…

I took Lucy outside and she immediately started sniffing the green grass. That's one of the reasons I'm not in school right now; it's summer. See, when we all got here, in Mixton, everything and everyone from every universe ever got transported here, in this big, ginormous open universe.

(A/N: It'll be explained in "Mixton" as soon as I get it up.)

And now, my home is in that base, my family lives in their own house, and my school is here too. But I'm on summer vacation right now, so, yeah.

Lucy and I came to a clearing in the forest where Eggman zapped me and I found my paddle laying where I had left it. I smiled as I bent down to pick it up. It looked just as it had when I left it…

"Well, well, well! Look who's back!"

I gasped in response to this familiar voice. I turned around abruptly, clenching my paddle in my right hand and making a fist with my left. I saw him… The whole reason I'm in this stupid mess in the first place: Eggman. He was in his flying machine and he was smirking at me.

"What the fuck do you want, you bastard?!" I demanded, preparing to strike.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to come back and retrieve your paddle and return it." Eggman answered in a fake-innocent tone of voice.

I grunted in annoyance at this. I had let go of Lucy's leash and she ran up to the spot where he was hovering and started jumping and barking at Eggman.

"Lucy, stop! He's not worth it…" I yelled, sneering the last part.

Lucy would stop and I ran over to get her after putting my paddle in my backpack I took with me every time I went out. I picked up Lucy and backed away from Eggman, holding her tightly and glaring.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Eggface! Turning me hypersensitive in an attempt to paralyze me!" I snapped at him.

I know I just said he's not worth it, but it's kind of a habit of mine to sometimes break the rule I just put down. Eggman cocked an eyebrow at me before breaking out into laughter.

"Y-You think that I d-did that because I wanted you to be paralyzed?!" he asked through the laughs.

I parted my lips and exclaimed; I had been wrong the whole time?

"Y-You mean that you didn't?" I asked in shock.

Eggman stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Of course not! And they call me dumb!" he told me.

I was about to snap at him for calling me dumb, but I contained my anger because I wanted to know more about why he did that to me.

"No, no, no, Emilee! I have a different reason for making you hypersensitive, but that's between me, myself, and I..." Eggman continued.

I gripped Lucy a little harder and I heard her growl at him.

I was close to snapping at him, but instead I just said, "Well, for whatever reason you did it, I'll stop you. I, Shadow, Sonic, Khalil, Amy, and everyone else will stop you like always! You never win, even you know that, Eggman!" in a warning tone.

Eggman stared at me hard and long, I did the same and I was able to see my reflection in his glasses. I wonder if he can see himself and how terrifying he looks in my eyes. But I'm very brave, and can bear with staring him in the face and telling him I don't care whatever heinous plan he's hatching, because my friends and I will always stop him.

Eggman then smirked at me, showing his white teeth.

"Well, it seems you'd make for a good SM after all, Emilee…" he said at last.

I exclaimed and my hazel green eyes widened as I parted my lips. Before I could ask what SM meant, he flew away in his vehicle. I watched as he flew away, out of sight. Then I looked down at Lucy who looked back up at me with her big brown eyes. She whined a bit and petted her head reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Lucy," I whispered, half-lidding my eyes, "We'll find out what he's up to. And when we do, we'll stop him!"

I don't know if Lucy could fully understand me, but I have a feeling she could sense my distress. Plus, I think she knows when I'm trying to tell her something, so, I think she knows what I'm saying; in her own special way. Kind of like how you tell a bedtime story to a baby and even though they listen, they don't fully understand what it means. But they still wanna listen because they're so curious about everything in the outside world.

"Well," I said to Lucy after setting her down, "it's currently-I looked at my Scooby-Doo watch-6:59 p.m., and it's my turn to make dinner tonight with Terressa. And I already know what I'm gonna make. So what do ya say we go home and do just that?"

Lucy barked at me once and I took this as a yes and we started heading back to base.

When Lucy and I got back to base, I put in the code and jumped down the stump. Also, I did a rhyme.

"Whee!~" I exclaimed as I slid down the slide, holding Lucy.

I got to the bottom and landed on the soft mattress. That's always a fun time! I giggled in excitement and grabbed Lucy who was discarded to the side of the mattress when I landed. Don't worry, we've done this a lot, and she's never gotten hurt even once.

I took Lucy back to my room, passing by Sonic and Amy on the way, they were talking about things that I didn't understand fully. But they kept walking, and so did I. When I dropped Lucy off, I gave her food and water and headed out the door.

I got to the kitchen and saw Terressa already there, waiting for me.

"Hey," I told her, waving briefly.

Terressa squealed and ran up to me excitedly.

"It happened! It happened!" the Australian girl told me.

"What? What happened?" I asked eagerly.

Terressa beamed and said, "Khalil and Momiko confessed their feelings for each other!"

I gasped in amazement and happiness; it's about time!

"When did this happen?" I asked, eager to find the details.

Although this stuff has never been my thing, you know, gossip, I'd always wondered when Momiko was gonna confess to Khalil. I mean, she's my friend!

"So, they're a couple now?" I asked Terressa, and she nodded.

I squealed and hugged my orange-haired friend in joy.

"This is so AMAZING!" I exclaimed.

"What's amazing?"

Terressa and I looked at the door and saw it was Kya. She was in her casual outfit, except she wasn't wearing her hoodie. Kya has really big bust, and Terressa likes her, so, whenever she sees Kya doing something that makes her look pretty or attractive, Terressa blushes and gets shy. And Kya wearing her lavender, thin strap tank top that she wears underneath her hoodie that makes her breasts even more visible isn't gonna help Terressa focus on cooking dinner. That is, unless Kya isn't gonna stay in here… I looked over at Terressa who was eyeing Kya and she had a red blush line across her face.

"Uh… What were we talking about again?" I heard her mumble to me.

I rolled my hazel-green eyes and shook my head a little.

"We were saying that Momiko and Khalil are finally a couple," I said, tucking a lock of my brown hair behind my ear.

Kya's violet eyes widened and she gasped in shock.

"They are?! Finally! I thought my wishy-washy brother would never confess!" the purple and black haired girl exclaimed, facepalming herself at the last part.

Terressa and I both laughed at this, Kya joined in on it soon after.

"Wow! This is so great!~" she squealed, glomping Terressa.

As a result, she blushed and Kya was totally oblivious to it. Things are getting very romantic around here…

I told Terressa that we were gonna cook hamburger gravy for dinner, and she was cool with that.

"Can I cook with you?" Kya asked, leaning forward with her hands behind her back.

Terressa blushed and her green eyes widened.

"Y-You? Cooking with me?!" she repeated in a flustered tone.

"And Emilee," Kya corrected her.

Then, her purple eyes widened in realization at something.

"Hey, Emilee? Tails told me that you were sick and unable to move. Why are you up now?" my blackette friend inquired.

I gasped and jolted at this question; I remembered that Shadow and I agreed to keep this between us, and I had to think fast!

Thinking quickly, I told Kya, "Yeah, well, it just suddenly stopped for a while. I guess it's gonna be one of those, on and off feelings that people get?"

Kya raised an eyebrow very suspicious at me but then shrugged her shoulders. I started to feel not hungry.

"Well, if you wanna cook with Kya, go ahead, Terressa." I droned, walking out of the room.

I didn't listen to anything that they said as I walked down the hall towards my room. That was way too close!

Terressa came in my room later and said dinner was ready. I just groaned and told her I wasn't hungry at all.

"But I thought that you loved hamburger gravy?" my Australian friend asked me.

"I do, but I'm just not in the mood anymore…" I replied, rubbing my temples.

Terressa didn't leave and she seemed to be deep in thought about something.

I was just about to ask her to leave when she snapped her fingers and smiled from ear-to-ear.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, "I know what'll cheer you up, Em!"

I raised one eyebrow and squinted the other.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting up a little.

"You know we haven't done in a while? A movie night!" Terressa answered, pulling me up from my bed.

I loved movies, and I loved watching them even more. Especially with my friends and family, that's always fun. Maybe Terressa is right? Maybe we should have a movie night? I mean, we have a theater with enough seats for everyone, even concession stands with free food!

"Well, what movie is playing here tonight?" I inquired.

"I think it's the fault in our Stars tonight?" Terressa answered, shifting her dark green eyes down.

"Great! I'll do it if you'll ask her on a movie date there!~" Terressa blushed and her eyes shrunk.

"Uh, who "her?" she asked in a fake unknowing tone.

"You know who I'm talking about, Terressa. She has dark black and twilight purple hair…" I said, moving around her.

She seemed to untense after hearing me describe one of the things she loved about her.

"Yeah…" she whispered.

"And amethyst purple eyes…"

"Yeah…"

"And a great figure…"

"Oh, yeah…"

"And a big, giant, soft chest…"

"Yeah…"

I walked in front of her and saw she had her left hand cupped to her face, she was blushing, and she appeared to be smiling and drooling while making weird noises. I knew by then she was fantasizing.

"So, will ya do it, Terressa?" I asked her.

She didn't answer, though. I shifted my eyes towards you and pouted my lip outwards.

"Hey, Terry! Wake up!" I snapped, clapping my hands rapidly in front of her face.

She jumped in shock and snapped back to reality! I couldn't help but giggle in response to this reaction as Terressa revamped herself.

"What were we talking about?" she asked in a slight daze.

"You agreed to take Kya to the family movie tonight!" I half-lied.

Terressa blushed and her eyes shrunk again.

"I-I-I did?!" she asked in shock, covering her mouth.

I nodded and skipped merrily passed her.

"Let yourself out when you're ready to leave!~" I sang merrily.

Even though my life has officially started to get dramatic, I'm still my usual cheery self for some odd reason. I'm really weird…

I got hungry again, so I ate with my friends and family like I wanted to. I didn't recall seeing Terressa or Kya for a while, though. Terressa took her to the side for some reason and they didn't come back for a bit. I was about to go after them, when I saw Terressa come back with a happy expression on her face. I smiled as I thought this meant she scored that date with Kya tonight. This made my food taste even better that time around again.

"Lucy, I'm gonna go to a movie tonight, so, you be good, okay?" I told my dog before I left.

Lucy panted happily in response and barked once. I smiled and scooped her up in my arms and started to pet her lovingly.

"Good girl," I whispered.

I left Lucy in my room, with food and water of course, and left the door open a bit in case she needed to get outside.

To get outside, we have to sit on the base of the slide and say, "Up!" and we will go up and out!

There's other ways, but that's the way I choose. Lucy goes up by going to her doggy door next to the slide, and in there is an elevator that'll take her up and out. I've trained her to do these things ever since we got here, and it wasn't easy. But I love her so much, I'll do anything to make sure she can follow commands and take care of herself somewhat in my absence. But that doesn't mean she _always_ obeys! I would say 9.5 out of 10 times, she'll obey me. I hope someday I'll be able to bring my mom into this base and show her how many friends I've made… Considering that's something I've had trouble doing all my life. It's hard finding people who love me for who I am, not because I take a bunch of Selfies or anything but for the artist/author/singer and kind person I truly am…

Oh, sorry about my rambling, but I've got a lot going on right now…

Still, the movie is coming on in a few, so, I'd better get going!

I exited my room and closed it behind me. With a smile on my face I started singing California Gurls happily, skipping down the hall. Right now, I feel like I can take on the world like the optimist I am! When I came around the corner, I saw a lot of people heading towards the theater room including Terressa and Kya. They were holding hands, and that made me smirk in victory. I don't know if they were a couple now, but at least they're FINALLY on a date! You know? I also saw a certain black and red hedgehog heading there, but he was only walking behind the large group. For some reason, seeing him made my heart pound in my chest. I gripped my shirt and looked down at the spot where my heart was. I came to the conclusion that it just felt awkward because of… _that_. Well, I had to at least try and talk to him, because if this keeps up, our friendship might extinguish! And I would HATE for that to happen… I think he would hate that as well. I ran towards him and called out his name.

"Shadow! Hey, Shadow!"

He heard me over the overlapping chatter from the large group and looked in my direction. When I reached him, I put my smile back on to assure him I was okay.

"Hey, Em," he greeted me in a simple but friendly tone.

"Hey, you going to the movie too?" I asked him, and he nodded in response.

"With who?"

"N-Nobody, why?"

I felt warmth rush to my face and I gulped.

"Oh, no reason! I was just curious…" I admitted shamefully.

"Oh," he replied.

I must've really lost myself, because I felt myself moving closer to Shadow in tiny inches and shuffles. I felt like I wanted to tell him something, and I would have if _she_ hadn't butted in!

"HIYA, GUYS!~"

Shadow and I both shrieked loudly as a loud, energetic voice shouted! She was a... A, uh… Well, she's a creature called a Mowaki. No one really knows what they are, because they're a combination of all kinds of creatures! She has wild rainbow coloured hair, pink-ish purple eyes, one pegasus wing, the other one I'm not sure what kind it is, and she just looks bizarre. This is Wizerd. I know I told you a little bit about her before, and she is completely and utterly… crazy! She's hyper, an idiot, and super-duper fast in flying and talking!

"I thought I might join you on the movie night, and-" she gasped a long gasp and got super close to my face.

"Do you like ice cream?! I really like ice cream! Mint chocolate chip is always good, but I prefer vanilla or chocolate or possibly candy crunch…" she kept rambling on and on like she always did whenever she brought up ice cream.

I looked at Shadow who looked back at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, hey, Wizerd! How about you go get some ice cream, watch the movie, and shut the hell up?" I instructed calmly.

Wizerd's big, pink-purple eyes widened and she nodded.

"Bye!" she exclaimed, zooming off.

She's as fast as Sonic… Maybe even a little more? Every time they race, they end up in a tie, so, it's hard to say. I looked at Shadow and he looked back at me, and we both seemed to be kind of laughing inside. I can kind of read Shadow's expression right now, and I'm sure he can read mine. But soon, I was able to get up and help Shadow up too.

"Wizerd is really… something, huh?" I said awkwardly to Shadow with a slight laugh.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes… really something…" he added to the nod.

We stood in awkward silence for a little bit, occasionally clearing our throats and I was rocking back and forth on my feet while whistling. Then, I heard him say my name and that caught my attention.

"Y-yeah?" I responded in a voice that sounded like I was shivering.

Which I kind of was…

"I know this is extremely awkward, considering what occurred recently, but I wanna try and at least talk to you without it being so awkward, otherwise our friends might get suspicious and think something's going on." Shadow explained.

I sighed and nodded my head.

"I wanna talk to you as well and do all the things we used to do all the time ever since you accepted me as your friend. But I'm just so scared and timid as of lately that I don't know _what to say_ …" I admitted, half-lidding my hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I added.

Then I felt his hand grab mine and I looked up to face him; he had gotten a lot closer in a short time.

"Don't be, you have every right to feel the way you do right now. Even I have been feeling like that lately…" my ebony and crimson friend assured me, muttering the last part.

"But I thought feeling weak wasn't something that you felt. Like, ever." I pointed out in confusion.

Shadow sighed and nodded.

"That was the _old_ me. The _new_ me understands that it's okay to feel weak and to be scared. But I just try my best to be brave and hide it from others, especially Sonic. If that faker knew that, he'd think I've gone soft…" my ebony friend explained, crossing his arms.

I tilted my head at Shadow.

"But why are you being so soft to me?" I asked, bending down so my eyes were level with his.

"Because you're my best friend, Em. And we're both gonna be spending a lot of time together, so, I figured I have to be gentler and more serene when around you." Shadow said.

My eyes widened slightly and my heart fluttered for some reason.

"Well, thanks, Shadow…" I told him in a sincere tone.

"Anything for a friend," he answered, twisting his foot around.

Then I had an idea.

"Hey, since we want to re-mend our times together, how about you sit next to me at the movie?" I offered Shadow, holding out my hand.

He stared at it for a while then looked at me.

"I thought the guy was supposed to ask the girl when on a date?" he pointed out.

I blushed and exclaimed slightly.

"D-Date?! Is that what this is?!" I asked in shock.

Shadow seemed to panic just as much as me, because he blushed and waved his hands back and forth rapidly.

"Ah, no, no, no! That's not what I meant!" my ebony and crimson friend told me in a panic.

"It's just that… well… I, uhm, well… So, that is to say, I, uh…" I think I was causing him to panic and I don't like that.

"Ah, never mind that! Let's just got to the movie now!" I said rapidly, grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

That might've been a disaster…

The theater is really big like any other theater would be, except somehow larger. Can you believe we can fit all of this underground? I mean, how ground is underground?! I guess I'll never know, unless that'll be the new science lesson when I start my sophomore year. Nah, that'd be just weird! Too weird… But somehow less boring than regular science class. Science is my least favourite class of all! But moving on from that rant, I sat down next to Shadow, who I let pick out the seats, and sighed.

"You like this movie?" my ebony and crimson male friend inquired.

I nodded.

"Yes, and it's a real tearjerker!" I answered, smiling slightly.

"Heh, so I've heard," he said simply.

"Yeah, and it's very romantic," I continued, "and it has comedy moments to it as well."

Shadow nodded in understanding as I continued telling about the movie. I loved that Shadow listened to me and I listened to him, like good friends should do.

When we first met, he just gave me a few awkward glances because all the time I was trying to be his friend, being as I was and still am a big fan of him. But he barely spoke to me… I soon was about to give up on trying to be his friend, but then Tails selected the two of us for a certain mission, and… yeah… Things only got more awkward from then on. We seemed to work together nicely, and only then did Shadow start to talk to me. It was mostly just him complimenting me on my fighting, but still, he was talking to me. And the more he talked to me, the more I started to talk to him and ask him about himself. Soon, he told me he felt comfortable around me, just like when he was with Maria. Unfortunately, that's why he didn't wanna get close to me; because the last time that happened, he lost her… So, I told him:

"Shadow… When I first met you, I was dying to get to know you! I played your game, drew pictures of you, and more. I was, and still am, a big fan of you and how tough you are. But I know how many fangirls you have, and they'd probably bombard you if they met you, and maybe I would too if I met you at a younger age. Which was when I started to grow to like you like crazy! But I'm 14 going on 15, and I know you need space. So, if you don't wanna be friends, I'll understand completely… But, I'll still like you a whole lot, if that's okay."

And just as I was about to walk away, he stopped me! I was confused at the time, like, a whole lot. But, I stayed and listened to him. He told me:

"No one has ever said anything like that to me, Emilee. And I'm surprised at that! Usually, I would've expected you to, you know, chase after me and swoon like my other fangirls do at the sight of me. But, nope! You chose to try and approach me in the hopes of becoming my friend, even though I totally kept giving you the cold shoulder like an asshole. Still, you were persistent and stubborn much like I was and still am. I admired that, but I still tried to ignore you and carry on with my life. And when you gave up on trying to be friends with me, I felt relieved on the outside. But on the inside… I felt a pang of guilt bugging me, and it did that for the longest time! Even after our missions together, I still felt guilty for ignoring you and being an ass to you."

That last part made me feel sad and guilty about everything. I wasn't trying to make him feel like an asshole towards me, I just didn't know what else to do when approaching him.

"But you have talked to me since then, Shadow. You're even talking to me right now! And you were kind of rude for not speaking back to me when I spoke to you, but that's just you being… well, you. So, please don't feel guilty about it, Shadow. You don't have to be my friend just to make up for treating me like a bug on your shoulder. I wanna make a friend who actually _wants_ to be my friend; not just out of pity or guilt or something, but a _real chosen_ friendship! And I know how… cut off you can be, Shadow, and that's not always bad. But my mom told me I need to try and make friends, even if something bad does happen. Also, if something bad happens that you can't control, it's good to have friends and family near you to help work through it; that's what love and friendship is! But, like I said before: If you don't wanna be my friend because you worry or because you think that I'm too… weird, then that's fine. I won't force you at all."

From what I remember from that day, Shadow's ruby red eyes were lighting up from the words I was speaking to him, and I could've sworn he was smiling for just a brief moment, too.

"Okay… I guess I've reached my decision." Shadow told me.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I wanna be your friend, Emilee."

"Okay, I'll just leave and- Wait, what?!"

Shadow chuckled at me and stepped closer.

"I said, "I wanna be your friend, Emilee."." the ebony and crimson male repeated.

I had been at a loss for words when he told me that. Usually, it's me who says I wanna be friends first, but now, it's the other person who says it!

"A-Are you serious?!" I exclaimed in shock.

Shadow had smiled and nodded to me.

"But why?" I asked.

"Well, you remind me of Maria, a lot. Plus, you respect my wishes and boundaries to be left alone and not bombarded by fans asking for an autograph, hug, kiss, or even a…-he shook his head lightly-never mind that last part. But, anyway… I just think you seem like the type of person who anyone would wanna be friends with! Even me… You're kind, smart, and can kick ass in a fight! And even better, when we first met, you got the courage to come up and talk to me on your own free will! That took bravery, and I admire bravery a whole lot." he explained.

"So, that's why I wanna be your friend."

I felt my cheeks heat up a little bit, indicating I was blushing a tiny bit.

"And what about you? Do you still wanna be my friend?" he asked me.

I was silent for a while, thinking the whole thing over in my head. I guess I was squealing inside at the fact that Shadow the Hedgehog wanted to be my friend! On the outside, I was starting to smile and laugh in happiness.

"Yes! YES! Yes, I'd love to be your friend, Shadow!" I exclaimed in joy, throwing my arms around the ebony hedgehog.

I didn't know what I was thinking, hugging Shadow. I was sure he was gonna murder me right then and there! But he didn't… Instead, I felt his arms wrap around my back and returned the hug. His arms were, and still are, very strong and powerful feeling. Well, he _does_ have super strength.

Anyway, yeah. That's how Shadow and I became friends. And we still remain as close as ever! … Maybe even, a little _more_ closer? I felt myself blushing and sweating a bit, and my heart appeared to be racing. Just what was I feeling right now and why?

My daze was interrupted when I felt someone shaking me lightly.

"Huh?" I muttered, looking to my right; it was Shadow.

"Hey, Em," he told me, pointing to the screen, "the movie is starting."

I stared at the screen which was beginning to illuminate and display logos.

"O-Oh! Right…" I said, wiping the sweat from my brow.

"You okay? You seem to be hot and sweaty." Shadow pressed further, placing his hand on my forehead.

"Huh? Oh! No, no, no, I'm okay, really!" I lied.

Shadow took his hand away and shrugged in response to this. I sighed in relief and took a drink of my soda. Even though it was refreshing on my dry throat, it didn't calm my unease that swirled in my head and heart. Something was seriously wrong with me…

When the movie started, I glanced at Shadow who was staring at the screen expectantly.

'He seems to be happy about the movie.' I thought, a smile creeping onto my lips.

I looked at the screen along with him and watched and listened to Hazel Grace Lancaster narrate about how sad stories could be sugar coated and that she was not the healthy girl she wanted to be. Then, she was at the doctor and her mom was talking about how depressed she was because of her cancer.

'Hazel was always dramatic in the beginning… But she's also relatable for this reason, because I have a lot of drama in my life as well.' I thought with a smile.

I took another drink of my soda and sighed lightly. I was starting to remember what it was like to have a good time with friends at the movie. And that's something I loved doing, and I still do. Shadow does too… I know he does.

Speaking of which…

"Are you doing alright so far?"

Shadow looked over at me and nodded happily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I was just gonna ask you that, Em." he added to the nod.

I smiled at him and closed my eyes in a friendly way.

"Well, I'm doing okay as well, Shadow." I told him.

Then I opened my eyes and turned my attention back to the screen.

We watched the movie for a little while until it got to the part where Hazel and Gus and Van Houten's assistant got to the Anne Frank house.

I leaned over to Shadow and whispered, "I've always wanted to go there, to the Anne Frank House." softly.

He looked at me and tilted his head questioningly.

"Really? Why?" he asked me in a whisper.

"Because Anne Frank seemed like such a nice girl. It's a shame she died so young…" I answered, feeling discouraged at the end.

"How old was she?" Shadow asked me.

"I think she was my age?" I replied.

I put a hand to my heart which sank into my stomach. Anne Frank's story was really sad but uplifting. So… it's one of those places that I feel like if I go to it… I'll get a better understanding of how bad things were for her. I can see where she and her family hid and all that. I just… have to, you know? I felt a tear well up in my eye as I thought of this and saw Hazel kiss Gus in the movie. I wiped away and smiled in happiness and envy. How I envy Hazel… she has someone she loves and he loves her back. And I did a few times, but all they wanted was… sex. Now I've had sex and it's with my friend. Would that make us… friends with benefits? That fact kind of disgusted me and made me wanna cry again. I looked around for something to hold that might comfort me and I saw Shadow's hand. I thought that maybe he might've been shocked if I grab it, but he did say he'd be here for me and he'll do anything for friend. Either way, I have to do something before I cause a scene!

I grabbed Shadow's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I could tell he was shocked because he looked at me with his big, ruby red eyes that seemed to ask me a million questions all at once.

"Sorry, it's just the movie and thinking of Anne Frank kind of works me up and… I just need a… pacifier to calm me." I admitted shamefully, my cheeks filling with heat.

Shadow stared at me with concern and confusion, indicating he was worried and confused with me.

"Um… Okay, yeah… I mean, what are friends for, right?" the ebony hedgehog said with an awkward gesture.

I nodded and felt a pang of guilt for some reason.

'Friends…'

We continued to watch the movie while holding hands with each other… not letting go…

When we got to the part where Hazel said, "Augustus Waters died 8 days later in AEU…" I gasped and felt a lump form in my throat.

I looked at Shadow who looked just as shocked as me, because his eyes were wide and his mouth was covered by his other hand. Even though I've seen this movie, I always cry at this part. And Shadow's never seen it, so, is he gonna cry? No, men don't cry. At least, not in public. Well, I'm a woman, so I'm gonna cry.

I cried and cried and started clinging to Shadow sadly. I didn't know if he was shocked, but he started petting my brown hair comfortingly and whispering indistinct words in my ear. I couldn't quite hear him, but part of me took his words in and found their way to the deepest depths of my aching heart and started to make me feel a little less sad.

I heard other people crying in the theater and saying words like, "Why?!~" and "No, not Gus!" and "That's so sad!"

And it sounded like most of the people crying were girls, but I could hear a few boys as well. But none of those boys were Shadow.

'I guess he still feels the need to isolate the sadness he might feel sometimes…' I thought, wiping my tears away.

When everyone finally stopped crying, we returned to watching the final parts of the movie which made me smile in happiness knowing that Hazel would always have Gus in her heart and love him.

After the movie, I exited the theater and I lost sight of Shadow. I went around looking for him but couldn't find my ebony and crimson friend anywhere! I spotted Sonic talking to Tails and Amy and thought maybe they'd seen him?

"Sonic, Amy, Tails!" I called, running towards them.

They noticed me and greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, Em, did you like the movie?" Tails asked me.

"Yeah, hey, have any of you seen Shadow anywhere?" I asked, panting for air.

All three of them looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Nu-uh, I haven't." Amy said.

"Me either. At least not since the movie ended." Tails added.

"Well… Not really, but I think he might've gone to his room?" Sonic said.

I looked up at Sonic and smiled graciously.

"Thanks!" I told him and I dashed off again.

I was heading towards Shadow's room and I was about to turn around the last corner but then something pulled me back behind it!

"Wah! What, who?!" I exclaimed in shock.

I shifted my hazel-green eyes downwards and saw it was Shadow who had pulled me back. His head was hung low and he didn't say a word.

"Hey, I've been looking for you, Shadow," I told him before asking, "Where were you?"

I heard Shadow make a noise that sounded like sniffling.

"Huh? What's the matter?" I asked, kneeling down so my head was level with his.

As I said before, I pretty short, so, if we're both standing up straight, Shadow's as tall as my collarbone and since he's ageless and immortal, meaning he'll never age and if someone mortally wounds him, he'll be healed instantly. Plus, he doesn't get any taller either. But if someone took away only his agelessness, he'd age and grow taller over time. But it's not like I'd want that to happen; I like him just how he is. Plus, I try not to think about how he'll live forever and I'll grow old and die, because if I did, it would interfere with my everyday life and make me a… how you say… "worry-wart".

Anyway, I saw Shadow bring his head up to look at me and I gasped lightly… because he was crying.

"Shadow-kun, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"That movie… was so sad and romantic, I had to cry." he answered, wiping his tears away.

"Well, then, why didn't you just cry?" I asked.

"No… only you…" he whispered.

"Huh?" I asked, not quite understanding.

I gasped as Shadow threw his arms around me and held me tightly. My heart pounded and my face felt really hot at this.

"Only you… I'll be damned if I let anyone but you see me cry…" my ebony friend told me.

I realized now that he still felt like he had pride to swallow and I can respect that because Shadow is my friend and friends understand each other. I felt a stream of tears escape my hazel-green eyes my arms found their way around Shadow in a returning embrace like the one he was giving me.

'Shadow… You're so warm and tender…' I thought, a small smile inching my lips.

This movie night was plenty dramatic, but good as well…

* * *

Done! I know it's been awhile since I last updated but I've been busy with school, family and I've just been unmotivated.

Shadow: Yeah, but she manages, right?

R&R!


	8. Chapter 7: Changes

Chapter 7: Changes

Well, I'm starting school soon and I recently got a phone call from my mom telling me to come over to her house. I started to feel a little sore in my lower regions but I could still walk.

'I guess I'll need another "treatment" soon enough.' I thought, a blush creeping on my face.

As I exited the base and began to head in the direction for my mother's house, I kept on thinking. When I'm fully cured of my hypersensitivity, what will happen? What will the treatments Shadow is giving me mean? What does it make us? Will we still be friends? Will we be friends with benefits? Will we be a couple?

My hazel-green eyes widened and I lightly smacked myself in the face.

"Get ahold of yourself, Emilee!" I scolded myself.

There's no way Shadow and I could be a couple, could there? I mean, there are so many things wrong with that idea!

We're totally different species!

He's way older than me!

What would people say?!

Just to name a few…

But maybe I should stop thinking about it, because it's making me sweat like a pig. Even though pigs don't sweat because they don't have sweat glands… Why do I even bother telling you these fun facts when you can't even react? Whatever…

When I got to my mom's house, I saw someone in the window.

She had her face and hands pressed against the glass in eagerness, and when she saw me, she smiled as wide as possible and I could faintly hear her say, "Sissy!" in an excited tone.

Then she scrambled away from the window from my sight. I chuckled and shook my head lightly and made my way to the front door to greet her. This little girl is my sister, Isabella. She's four years old, has curly, dirty blonde hair that went past her shoulders slightly, big blue eyes, and she's so adorable! But she does drive me freaking nuts all the time! Afterall, that's one of the things that sisters are for, right?

Well, either way, she tore out of the house and ran towards me.

"Sissy!" she squealed, glomping me.

I laughed and knelt down to her height so I could hug her back. I don't know why, but this kind of reminds me of the moment in Undertale when Toriel bends down and hugs Frisk.

(A/N: My cousin's been getting me into Undertale lately.)

Then I stood back up and Isabella took me by the hand and pulled me inside the house.

"Mom, Mom, Mom! Sissy's here! Sissy's here!" my sister kept on saying.

My mom was waiting at the top of the stairs for me and she looked really happy to see me. She has blonde hair that she usually wears up in a ponytail with an Under Armour sweat band, green eyes like mine; honestly, I'm the spitting image of her, except she has blonde hair and I have brown hair. Plus, her hair is longer.

"Hey, Ma," I greeted her.

I don't know why, but recently, I've been calling her Ma instead of Mom. But I'm not southern, so, that can't be a reason. But tomato, to-mah-to, I don't think it really matters. I went up the stairs and gave my mom and big, tight hug to greet her some more.

"Why'd you wanna see me?" I inquired, pulling away slightly.

"Well, you're starting school in a week, and I wanted to take you to get a haircut." she told me.

I parted my lips in curiosity. I have really short hair, and I've had it that way for a while because it's easier to take care of, and I'm more of a tomboy. But now my mom wants to cut my hair even shorter? WUT?!

"And… why?" I asked awkwardly.

"Because you're due for a trim. Besides, I would think you'd wanna look somewhat different for your tenth grade year." she answered, typing something on the keypad on her phone.

My mom has a Samsung Galaxy S6, or as I like to call it, her Windshield! Get it? Cause it's so big? Nevermind…

"And… what on earth gave you that idea?" I asked, crossing my arms.

My mom didn't answer, so she must've been absorbed into her phone.

'And she grounded me for making a habit out of that?' I thought, making a quizzical face.

My mom is kind of a hypocrite… I'm not grounded anymore because I'm out of her house.

" _At 15?!"_ You guys exclaim.

I know it sounds bizarre-o, but when everyone from different universe's, including people from mine, I kind of thought I didn't belong in my mother's home anymore, as young as I was… When I turned 15, I told her I wanted to move out. Now, she knows I have a big sense of humor, and she thought that I was joking. But when I said I was serious, she was wigged out! Now hear me out; I wasn't gonna get a house of my own yet, I'm not THAT crazy… Well, I am, but that's besides the point! The point is, I was getting to be a young adult; I wasn't a kid anymore. So, I told my mom, I wanted to live in the underground base with all the other creatures from the other dimensions because that's where I felt I belonged. And I was right...

Then she turned her phone towards me showing it to be a page full of girls with super-short haircuts, and I'm pretty sure one of them was Shailene Woodley.

"You want me to look like Shailene Woodley?" I asked sarcastically.

My mom cocked her eyebrows at me and put her phone away.

"Well, I think it'd make you look cute. Come on, I've already made you an appointment." she answered, walking past me and down the stairs.

I sighed and pushed a lock of my brown hair behind my ear. When my mom tells me to do something, she means it and hardly ever changes her mind. I may be out of her house, but I'm still a minor and her daughter…

Later…

Well, I'm looking at myself in the mirror and right now I look different. My hair is now supershort and I look like Shailene Woodley just like I thought I would. Now, I'm not saying I hate my new haircut, but I also don't love it; I'm somewhere in between… My mom took pictures of me and put them up on Facebook and sent them to our friends and family so they could see me. I swear, sometimes my mom still treats me like her little baby girl. It's flattering at times, but soon it just becomes embarrassing. And speaking of embarrassing… I wonder what my friends at home will think of my new haircut? Even though they're my friends, I can't help but get the feeling that some of them will make fun of me… But maybe that's just me being paranoid…

"You look like Chara!"

I looked behind me and saw someone very dear and close to me: My cousin. Her name is Mykell and she's my everything…

(A/N: Her name is pronounced Muh-kell, BTW.)

I've known her since she was a baby and vice versa. She's thirteen years old and has fine strawberry-blonde hair, big blue eyes, crooked purple glasses and she's a bit taller than me. She's been into Undertale a lot lately and she really loves Chara a lot and now she's saying that I look like her?

"Well, thanks, Kell, but I don't think I really like-"

She cut me off.

"Your opinion is basically moo, Emilee! You look cute and there's nothing you can do to object!"

I chuckled and embraced my beloved cousin. She's so crazy… Just like me. Me and her are basically inseparable, and we have like almost everything in common. In fact, we're more like sisters than cousins. I love her more than you can possibly imagine…

Before I could talk to her, my legs buckled and I fell over!

'Oh, no! Not again…' I thought, feeling a pain in my abdomen.

Mykell gasped and tried helping me up, only to make me stumble and fall again. I can't believe I forgot I needed a treatment… How imbecile!

"Em, what's wrong?! Is this a joke?!" Mykell demanded.

I shook my head and started to sob lightly.

"Well, what's wrong?!" she demanded again.

I couldn't tell her; I trust her, but even she won't understand…

"J-J-Just… get me home, please, Kell…" I pleaded, my voice breaking off again.

Mykell nodded and picked me up bridal style.

My cousin has been known to pick me up from time to time and I'm always saying things like, "By the power of Greyskull!" or, "Woah, hello!" in response, and my cousin is pretty strong!

"Mom, I'm going now, thanks for the haircut!" I quickly called before my cousin dashed out of the door with me.

Later…

Mykell got me to the base just in time, and I told her to take me too my room. She nodded and rushed in the direction of my bedroom. When Mykell turns 16, she's gonna move out of her mom's house and live here in the base with me and everyone else. And even though I'll be 18 by then, my chances of leaving here are very slim. Right now, this place is my home and I wanna live here!

When we got to my room, she placed me on the bed and panted heavily.

"N-Now, what?" Mykell asked me.

I groaned in pain as I brought my wrist-watch up to my face and phoned Shadow. As it was ringing, I told Mykell she could leave now.

"A-Are you sure, Em?" she asked me.

I could tell from the tone in her voice that she was nervous and concerned for me. As much as I hated lying to her, I had to get her to leave.

"Do you trust me?" I asked solemnly.

Mykell was silent for a short moment before giving me a nod.

"Then believe me," I continued, "I'm okay. Now, go home. Or you can stay and hang out with Wizerd and Kara?"

Upon suggesting those two names, Mykell's eyes widened and she smiled. Wizerd and Kara were two of her favourite team-mates and she almost never turned down the opportunity to hang out with them.

(A/N: Kara is another one of my cousin's characters.)

"Well, if you're so sure, then I'll go. Feel better, Em." my blonde cousin said to me.

She gave me one last hug before dashing out of my room, the door closing itself behind her.

'Sorry, Mykell…' I thought, a pang of guilt striking me.

I felt really bad for lying to her...

Lucy, who had just woken up and seen that I was back, barked once and hopped onto my bed with me. I chuckled as my black-haired dachshund cuddled close to me lovingly.

"Hello?"

I looked at my watch in surprise and remembered I had called Shadow to come and treat me. Man, it sure rang for a long time!

"Shadow, it's me, Emilee. Can you come to my room, please? It's an emergency!" I pleaded to my ebony friend.

"Need another treatment?" he asked; I nodded and flinched in pain.

Shadow nodded back and signed off.

I sighed and shuddered as the discomforting feeling continued to spread to my stomach and butt.

"Ow… Owie…" I sobbed, starting to cry.

I heard a noise that went FWASH and I sat up to see it was Shadow!

"H-How did you get here so fast?" I asked him.

"Chaos Control," the ebony and crimson male answered to me.

I facepalmed myself for not remembering that he can do that. God, sometimes I can be such a stupid idiot!

"Hey… You okay, Em?" Shadow asked, sitting next to me on my bed.

I shook my head in response and wept. I then felt his strong, powerful arms embrace me. My heart pounded wildly inside of my chest but I returned the hug anyway. I feel really loved and appreciated with Shadow with me…

After we hugged enough, Shadow's ruby red eyes widened at me.

"Hey, did you get a new haircut?" my ebony friend asked me.

I nodded and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, but my hair was so short that it just didn't stay.

"Is it bad?" I asked, feeling a bit discouraged.

"What, no! No, it looks really good! Actually, it's great that I can see your beautiful face." he assured me.

My face turned red as an apple at this. Did he just call me beautiful?!

"Wait, what?! W-What are you saying?!" I stuttered in a flustered tone.

Shadow rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I mean… You are pretty, Em. I just, want you to know that because I know how you have a low self-esteem about how you look, but I think that you're… you know, attractive." he admitted.

I could see his cheeks were turning pink as he told me this; was he blushing? If so, then why? I mean, with a few exceptions, no boy has ever really complimented me this way. I don't really think I'm that attractive, anyway… I was about to say something, but a sharp pain jolted through my torso and rump!

"Ah!" I shrieked, crippling in pain.

"Emilee?! Are you alright?!" Shadow asked in a panicking tone, "Where does it hurt?!"

I sobbed and gestured to the spots, feeling very ashamed of myself.

"Okay, just stay calm…" Shadow assured me, petting my brown hair tenderly.

Soon he had removed all of my clothes and his own shirt. I was shivering in discomfort. Not only was I hurting, but I still felt ashamed being naked in front of Shadow…

"Is something wrong, Em?" my ebony and crimson friend asked.

I blushed and squeezed my eyes shut.

"No…" I lied, "Just go ahead…"

I couldn't tell how Shadow felt because my eyes were still shut, but when I heard him sigh and his warm hands caress my face, I knew by then he was gonna start the treatment.

I opened my hazel-green eyes halfway and saw Shadow towering over me. Man, I'd be lying if I said he wasn't handsome… He had the most beautiful, red eyes I had ever seen, his fur was so sleek and well groomed, and his abs were so sexy…

Then, he leaned down and started nibbling and kissing my neck. I moaned as I felt my skin burning in the spots he pressed his lips into. Shadow moved downwards, kissing my chest and navel gently. My stomach did flip-flops from the gestures and my heart was drumming wildly inside my chest area.

"S-Shad?" I gasped.

"Yeah, what?" he replied, giving more kisses to my belly.

"D-Do you really think that I'm… a-attractive?" I could barely ask.

He stopped and brought his head upward so it was level with mine. I saw my friend was smiling with his eyes closed halfway.

"Yes, you are. I think that you're naturally beautiful…" the black hedgehog told me.

I blushed and smiled as I felt tears well up in my eyes. It felt nice to have a friend like Shadow. But somehow… the term "friend" makes me feel… underappreciated in a way. Just what is this? This… feeling I'm getting?

"Um, Emilee?"

Shadow's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I shifted my attention down to him.

"I, uh, need to put it in, okay?" he told me in an ashamed tone.

I gasped and my heart skipped a beat.

"Huh, i-in my…"

He cut me off.

"No, in your… other one, okay?"

I panted lightly and looked at Shadow's throbbing erection which was exposed through the crevice in his unzipped jeans.

(A/N: You know in hentai's when the man doesn't fully remove his pants, he just unzips them and his member sticks out of the hole?)

I couldn't believe I was going to have anal sex before actual sex itself, if you know what I mean. Then again, it does make sense; I mean, my butt does hurt, so, it would stand to reason that I'd have it put in there first.

"O-Okay, go ahead…" I said shyly.

Shadow nodded and touched his member to my rear opening.

'Here goes!' I thought, squeezing my eyes shut.

My heart was drumming madly and mercilessly inside my chest, my face was burning hot and was stained a brilliant red colour, and my womanhood was dripping fluid. I felt Shadow start to push his penis into my butt. It felt really weird and kind of hurt. I winced and moaned.

"Are you alright?" my ebony and crimson friend asked, towering over me with both hands on the sides of my head.

I gave a wary nod.

"Yeah… is it all the way in?" I asked, feeling stupid.

Call me wimpy if you will, but I bet you'd be nervous if it was you in my place! Sure, I bet you wouldn't feel as awkward as I do right now… would you?

Shadow shook his head lightly.

"No, it's only halfway. Geez, Em, you're really tight…" he uttered.

I exclaimed and my face became stained a brilliant red colour. This was so embarrassing! But I didn't say anything because I was in too much pain and angst at the moment.

Shadow grunted as he shoved the rest of his member inside my butt. I moaned and shrieked in response.

"Shit! Fuck!" I cussed, digging my nails into my sheets.

It hurt so freaking much and it felt weird!

"Are you alright, Emilee?!" Shadow asked, pulling me up closer to him.

I panted as tears seeped out of my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore and I gave him an embrace! I needed his body closer to me! I just needed it!

"I-I'm fine… I just… want you closer to me." I sobbed.

I then pulled away slightly so our eyes met. I was in his lap with his length completely inside of me. The feeling of my hair off the back of my neck and Shadow's warm body close to me controlled my actions and drowned out my reasonable thoughts. I then leaned in and connected my lips with his. It felt weird to kiss him; I mean, he's my best friend, not my boyfriend. But he's so handsome and sweet and… and warm…

When I pulled away, he looked… well, stunned! Though, who can blame him? I wonder if that was his first kiss? It most likely was… I think I would've noticed if he had girlfriend… Plus, he would've told me…

"Emilee… why? Why did you?" he asked, a blush spread across his muzzle.

I smiled and moved forward for another kiss. I just can't explain these feelings I'm feeling right now… They're just so powerful that I feel like my heart is going to burst any minute.

Our lips connected again, only I pushed it a bit deeper this time. I felt my tongue slip into his mouth and then he moaned in surprise. I continued to kiss him and moved up and down over and over again. I lost all sense of reason. I was going crazy right now. My body was on fire, my insides were stirred around, and my head was all swirly.

When I pulled away to breath, my saliva dripped all down the inside of my mouth and some seeped out of my lips. My face was on fire and I could faintly see a red line across Shadow's muzzle.

"I'm… I'm so… I feel so… Senseless…" I gasped.

"Em, are you okay?" my ebony friend asked, trying to keep me from moving again.

"I'm… so… hot and I feel so…Good…" I replied.

"Em, slow down! Any more of this and I'll-" Shadow moaned, sounding like he was in pain.

I moved down one last time before I felt his semen shoot inside of me. I cried out as warmth overcame me. I'm pretty sure the same warmth overcame Shadow, because he fell forward with me. I was now on my back with him on top of me. I felt the warm semen move all around inside of me.

After a minute of panting and resting, Shadow pulled himself up and then he pulled his member out of me.

That was all I remembered before I blacked out. What a strange yet wonderful feeling…

* * *

 **Done! I hope you all love this chapter!**

Shadow: You kissed me…

*blushes* Yeah…

R&R!


End file.
